Way Back Into Love
by CrazyCullen1
Summary: Motivos diferentes levam Edward e Bella a finalmente pegar a estrada rumo ao deserto americano, na Road trip dos seus sonhos. Mas o que devia ser uma viagem para curar feridas do passado, pode se tornar algo mais... [PROJETO ONE-SHOT OCULTA 2019]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo não me pertence. Mas essa história sim. Lembre-se plágio é crime!**

**N/A: Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet**

**Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de Favorite Authors.**

**Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta ****veryvictoria.**

**Preciso também fazer alguns agradecimentos; primeiro a Kah por ter aceitado ser minha beta e ter aguentado meus surtos, mudanças repentinas de plot e por ter betado esse texto imenso em tão pouco tempo. Eu já disse e repito, não sei o que seria de mim esses meses sem o seu apoio e incentivo; muito obrigada amiga! Obrigada também a Carol por ter lido, surtado com o plot e se apaixonado por esse Edward. Por fim, mas não menos importante, obrigada a Mary por ter me salvo e criado essa capa linda!**

**Como a fic ficou muito grande, desculpa, amiga oculta, eu resolvi dividir em prólogo, parte principal e epílogo. Mas tudo será postado hoje. **

**Boa leitura! E é óbvio que eu volto a falar mais lá embaixo.**

* * *

**Way Back Into Love**

**Prólogo**

**Forks, 31 de dezembro de 2006.**

_Dr. Gigandet, comparecer urgente à sala de emergências._

_Dr. Gigandet, comparecer urgente à sala de emergências._

James amava sua profissão, mas se tinha uma coisa que odiava era plantão de final de ano. Ainda assim, se tivesse que escolher preferia trabalhar no Natal ao Réveillon, mas naquele ano não teve escolha. Um dos médicos pediu para trocar, pois queria levar a esposa para passar a virada de ano em _Nova York_, na _Times Square_. E como ele não tinha nenhum compromisso, não tinha porque ser um colega _pau no cu _e não trocar.

Com um suspiro deixou a sala de descanso já pensando que caso grave de acidente envolvendo _álcool e direção_ encontraria quando chegasse à sala de emergência, torcendo apenas para que não fosse nenhum adolescente com a vida toda pela frente ou alguma criança inocente.

Dias depois ele ainda lembraria com um sorriso no rosto da bela morena que roubara seu coração, mesmo com o rosto inchado e dificuldade de respirar causados por um choque anafilático em consequência de uma _alergia a amendoim_. E do modo como ela ficou vermelha ao confessar que se esqueceu de alertar a organização da festa sobre sua alergia, ganhando uma enorme bronca dele. Um choque anafilático sempre pode ser fatal. Em um buraco como Forks, no inverno, mais ainda.

O ano de 2007 chegou com ela dormindo e ele sentado ao lado de sua maca, monitorando cada batimento cardíaco. E aquele ano que começou de um jeito tão estranho terminou, mais uma vez de forma inesperada, com um pedido de casamento em meio aos fogos e aos gritos de _Feliz 2008..._

* * *

**N/A: Calma gente, a fic é Beward, eu juro! É só clicar no botão para seguir para o próximo capítulo ****. Me deem um voto de confiança, por favor!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Way Back Into Love**

**Los Angeles, 22 de março de 2019**

"Vamos meninos, pelo nosso cronograma já deveríamos ter saído há uma hora" - gritei em direção ao quarto de Emmett que finalmente saiu lá de dentro carregando sua cópia da nossa caminhonete e uma bola.

"Emm, meu amor, a mamãe já não falou sobre a quantidade de brinquedos permitida?" - perguntei me abaixando na frente dele. - "Além disso, onde você pretende jogar bola na estrada?" - perguntei ouvindo Rosalie, nossa vizinha, abafando uma risadinha no sofá, o que fez meu filho de 7 anos soltar a bola imediatamente, enquanto olhava para a loira pelo canto de olho.

"Estou pronta, mamãe" - Alice disse, enquanto saía do quarto usando uma jardineira estampada e me dava um beijo estalado na bochecha, antes de depositar um tapa no topo da cabeça do irmão.

"Estão todos prontos? Já foram ao banheiro, já tomaram remédio para enjoo, já se despediram de quem tinham que despedir?" - perguntei olhando para Rosalie e Jasper.

Eles eram filhos de Carlisle e Esme Cullen, meus vizinhos e eram amigos de Alice e Emmett desde sempre. Como Esme tinha passado por uma pequena cirurgia no início daquele mês, para tirar um cisto no ovário, eles não iam viajar naqueles 10 dias de parada na escola por causa da chegada da primavera, e por isso Emmett e Alice não me deixaram em paz enquanto eu não convidei os dois para nossa road trip.

Não ia negar que estava apavorada quando pensava que estava prestes a cruzar 4 estados americanos com quatro crianças e um gato no banco de trás da minha Chevy, mas ia ser emocionante, certo? Além disso, eu devia essa viagem à mim mesma e às crianças. Aquela era a viagem dos sonhos minha e de James e as crianças cresceram ouvindo sobre ela. Estava na hora de tirá-la do papel.

"Cadê Nessie?" - Emmett perguntou, já abrindo a porta e olhando uma última vez para a sala, como que para se certificar de que não estava se esquecendo de nada.

"Já está dentro da casinha dela, no carro." - respondi.

"Espera mamãe" - Alice gritou quando eu já estava trancando a porta. - "Estamos esquecendo o papai." - Ela disse enquanto corria e pegava um portarretrato que continha uma foto minha e de James sorrindo um para o outro no dia de nosso casamento. Eu tinha acabado de contar para ele que estava grávida e que nossa vida estava prestes a mudar para todo o sempre pela primeira vez.

-/-

Depois de conferir se os quatro estavam com os cintos, confortáveis e se tinham tudo o que precisavam para a primeira parte da viagem, finalmente assumi meu lugar e meus olhos encheram d'água ao ver que Alice tinha prendido a foto de James bem no meio do painel, de modo que todos pudessem vê-lo e ele "pudesse ver" todos.

"Tia Bella, onde vai ser nossa primeira parada?" - Jasper perguntou logo que eu dei a partida, depois de respirar fundo e empurrar as lágrimas para o fundo de minha mente.

"Vamos parar em Mojave, daqui a duas horas mais ou menos" - eu disse olhando para ele pelo espelho. - "Mas não esqueçam de me avisar caso sintam vontade de ir ao banheiro. Começou a achar que está com vontade, me avisem para eu ter tempo de procurar um lugar, combinado?

"Sim mamãe. Sim tia Bella." - eles responderam juntos.

Logo as crianças estavam animadas competindo para ver quem cantava mais alto as músicas da playlist que tínhamos montado juntos e eu não podia deixar de sorrir.

"Eu queria que você estivesse aqui para ver eles" - murmurei olhando rapidamente para a foto.

_"E quem disse que eu não estou? Eu estou o tempo todo com vocês, Bells. E você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho com eles. Eu sabia que você seria uma mãe incrível. E eu estou feliz que você finalmente resolveu fazer essa viagem com eles. Vai ser uma viagem… interessante."_

"Do que você está falando?"

_"Apenas abra seu coração, Bells. Já está na hora."_

"Tia Bella, quero fazer xixi" - Rosalie disse baixo, corando ao olhar para Emmett.

"E eu tô com fome." - Alice completou.

"Rose, meu bem, temos 10 minutos, até nossa parada, dá tempo de esperar?" - perguntei, respirando aliviada ao ver ela confirmar que sim com a cabeça. - "Alice, tem sanduíche e biscoito na bolsa verde, mas acho melhor esperar até a parada para comermos todos juntos também."

"Sim, mamãe."

-/-

**EPOV**

Depois de quatro anos trabalhando direto sem férias eu finalmente tinha conseguido 15 dias de folga e estava realizando meu sonho de juventude, uma road trip pelo deserto americano. Durante um período, eu preferi não pensar naquilo, já que o sonho me fazia pensar em Garrett e, consequentemente em Kate. Mas quem vê a morte de perto todos os dias como eu vejo acaba aprendendo, em algum momento, que precisamos deixar o passado no lugar dele. Não vale a pena ficar remoendo o que já passou. É claro que o que aconteceu deixou marcas. Minha mãe adora falar sobre o quanto eu preciso aprender a confiar nos outros e a viver mais. Mas eu estou bem como estou.

Os inconfundíveis sons infantis me tiraram de meus pensamentos e ao olhar para a porta do restaurante vi uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e lábios pintados de vermelho entrando acompanhada por quatro crianças. Quatro? Quem tem quatro filhos hoje em dia? Bem, pelo jeito a linda morena que acabava de entrar no restaurante. Mas como ela podia ter quatro filhos? Ela não parecia ter muito mais do que a minha idade. Quatro filhos com 30 anos? Seria possível?

A bela mulher colocou os quatro sentados em uma mesa próxima a minha e foi até o balcão fazer seu pedido e eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver que os dois meninos falavam sobre o meu carro.

"Você viu, era o carro do 007 parado lá fora." - O de cabelos castanhos como a mãe comentou.

"Eu vi, quem dessas pessoas será ele?" - o loiro perguntou, começando a olhar ao redor.

"Deixem de ser bobos, o 007 é só um personagem, ele não existe de verdade." - A menina mais baixa respondeu.

"A é? Então como o carro dele está parado lá fora?"

Eu não consegui conter a risada mais alta de escapar, o que chamou a atenção deles. A garota loira me olhou com cara feia e eu logo tratei de desviar o olhar, voltando minha atenção novamente para o hambúrguer que eu estava devorando antes deles chegarem.

Estava prestes a sair quando um som de tosse e uma comoção na mesa das crianças chamou minha atenção.

"Socorro, alguém salva minha mamãe" - a garota baixinha gritava enquanto os outros cercavam a mulher.

Rapidamente eu corri em direção à mesa, já tendo entrado totalmente no modo Dr. Masen.

"O que aconteceu?" - perguntei ao me aproximar, tomando o pulso da mulher e vendo o quanto ele estava acelerado. Pelo o tanto que ela parecia estar sufocando e o quanto que ela estava acelerada ela estava entrando em choque, eu precisava agir rápido. - "Me escutem, eu preciso que vocês fiquem calmos para ajudar a mãe de vocês. Vocês me entenderam?" - Quatro pares assustados de olhos me olharam, acenando com a cabeça. - "Quem é o mais velho?" - perguntei, enquanto tirava a mulher da cadeira e a colocava deitada de lado no chão.

A baixinha na mesma hora se aproximou de mim.

"Eu" - ela disse enxugando as lágrimas.

"Muito bem, eu sou o Dr. Masen. Eu preciso que você mantenha o dedo dentro da boca da sua mãe, pressionando a língua dela, para evitar que ela dobre e que ela engasgue. Você consegue fazer isso?"

Mais uma vez ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu vou no carro correndo pegar minha maleta para injetar um remédio para ela ficar boa logo.

Corri o mais rápido que pude até o carro e quando voltei a menina estava como eu tinha instruído, tendo o loiro sentado atrás dela, tendo os braços ao redor do seu corpo, enquanto os outros dois também se abraçavam, chorando baixinho.

Ajoelhando ao lado da mulher, eu abri minha maleta e peguei a injeção de adrenalina, aplicando rapidamente em sua coxa. Eu podia sentir os olhares apreensivos das crianças sobre nós enquanto seguia monitorando o pulso sob meu dedo, mas rapidamente ela voltou a respirar e eu soube que o pior tinha passado.

"Mamãe" - a menina baixinha gritou e imediatamente todos correram.

"Calma, crianças. A mãe de vocês precisa de espaço para respirar, mas ela está bem agora."

"Mas ela não vai morrer, não é?" - o menino de cabelos castanhos perguntou, seus olhos cheios d'água.

"Não, ela não vai morrer, palavra de 007 - disse, murmurando a última parte enquanto piscava para ele. - "Como você se chama?" - perguntei me aproximando novamente da mulher deitada à minha frente.

"Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella."

"Bem, Bella, você sabe o que desencadeou essa reação?"

"Eu sou alérgica a amendoim. Mas não esperava que fosse ter amendoim no meu cheeseburger com adição de bacon."

"Você avisou que era alérgica?"

"Hum, acho que esqueci?" - ela respondeu e imediatamente um tom de vermelho tomou suas bochechas. - "Eu estava concentrada nos pedidos das crianças."

"Isabella" - eu disse no meu tom mais profissional - "uma pessoa alérgica não pode esquecer de informar sobre suas alergias em caso nenhum. Você teve um princípio de choque anafilático em uma cidade no meio do nada. Se eu não estivesse aqui, algo muito grave poderia ter acontecido" - eu disse em voz baixa, olhando dela para as crianças.

"Eu sei" - ela disse baixando os olhos. - "Eu estou sentindo palpitações."

"É reação à adrenalina. Você provavelmente terá outras. Eu posso chamar alguém?"

"Não tem ninguém para chamar. Eu estou em uma road trip com as crianças. Esta era nossa primeira parada."

"E o pai das crianças?" - perguntei sentindo meu coração acelerar.

"Morreu há cinco anos."

"Sinto muito" - disse, recebendo apenas um aceno de cabeça. Meu Deus, viúva com quatro filhos para criar? Assim de perto eu tinha ainda mais certeza de que ela ainda não tinha 30 anos. Como ela dava conta?

"Moço, nós vamos ter que voltar para casa?" - o menino loiro perguntou, olhando de mim para Isabella com um olhar decepcionado no rosto.

"Claro que não querido, nosso cronograma está atrasado, mas a viagem continua" - Isabella respondeu antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

"Você não está em condições de dirigir hoje. E não estará por longas horas. Na verdade, você deve permanecer em observação e eu ainda queria te dar mais um remédio para ajudar a lidar com os efeitos colaterais da adrenalina. Como não acredito que nenhum dos seus filhos possa dirigir, eu não vejo como essa viagem possa continuar" - disse erguendo uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Meninos, por que vocês não vão buscar mais um suco para vocês?" - ela disse, observando os filhos se afastarem ainda um pouco ressabiados. - "Escute aqui, Dr…"

"Masen."

"Escute aqui, Dr. Masen, eu agradeço muito pelo senhor ter salvo a minha vida, mas essa viagem é muito importante para a minha família. Eu e o meu marido sonhamos e planejamos essa viagem juntos. Ele falava dessa viagem dia e noite com a nossa filha, mas por uma brincadeira sem graça do destino ele teve um infarto fulminante aos 29 anos, me deixando viúva com duas crianças para criar aos 25 anos. Só agora, cinco anos depois, porque minha filha achou o caderno onde ela e o pai colavam fotos do roteiro da viagem, é que eu criei coragem para finalmente tirar a viagem do papel e colocar o pé na estrada e não vai ser uma alergia que vai me fazer voltar para casa. Meus filhos vão conhecer os lugares que o pai sonhava conhecer."

"Você disse que ficou viúva com duas crianças para criar, mas está viajando com quatro crianças."

"De tudo o que eu falei isso foi tudo o que você reteve?" - ela perguntou rindo. - "O casal loiro é filho dos meus vizinhos e são amigos dos meus filhos. A mãe deles ia passar por uma pequena cirurgia e eu resolvi incluir eles em nossa pequena aventura."

"Você é corajosa mesmo." - eu disse rindo.

"Não conte para eles, mas eu estava apavorada antes de sair de casa."

"Eu ia achar que tinha algo de errado com você se não estivesse. Eu também estaria apavorado se estivesse em seu lugar. Mas então, para onde vocês estão indo?"

"Death Valley, Vegas, Arizona e Utah"

"Uma road trip pelo deserto com 4 crianças?"

"Eu sei que parece loucura, mas quando começamos a planejar as crianças não existiam e depois não quisemos mudar os planos por causa delas. Era apenas uma questão de adaptar para encaixá-las."

"Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que estou exatamente em uma road trip pelo deserto neste momento?"

"Hum, não sei."

"Mas estou. Vamos fazer assim. Qual é a primeira parada do seu roteiro?"

"Temos reserva em Furnace Creek. A ideia era parar no máximo de atrações do parque possível com 4 crianças até lá e deixar o restante para amanhã. Por que?" - ela perguntou parecendo desconfiada.

"Eu estou indo para o mesmo lugar. Tenho 15 dias de folga no trabalho até ter que voltar para Los Angeles. Me deixe dirigir e levar vocês até Furnace Creek, assim você pode tomar o remédio que ainda quero te dar e descansar e a viagem não precisa ser interrompida." - disse torcendo mais do que eu conseguia entender para que ela dissesse sim.

"Mas porque você está fazendo isso? A gente nem se conhece."

"Não sei. Algo no seu discurso sobre ser a viagem com a qual você e seu marido sonharam e agora você estar fazendo isso com os seus filhos me tocou. E eu quero ajudar isso a acontecer."

"Obrigada, Dr. Masen."

"Pode me chamar de Edward" - disse estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

-/-

Minutos depois eu estava terminando de pegar minhas coisas e trancando meu carro, sendo seguido de perto pelos dois garotos que eu descobri se chamarem Emmett e Jasper. O dono do restaurante, tinha permitido que eu guardasse o carro em uma das vagas cobertas até eu enviar alguém para buscá-lo, depois que explicamos o caso. Os dois meninos ficaram eufóricos quando eu permiti que eles entrassem no carro e dei uma volta mais longa do que o necessário no estacionamento apenas para fazer a alegria dos dois.

Assim que entrei na caminhonete de Isabella, uma Chevy vermelha, ela me olhou com um sorriso divertido no rosto, enquanto eu preparava a injeção com o antialérgico e o remédio para enjoo que queria que ela tomasse.

"O que foi?"

"Tem certeza que vai saber dirigir o meu carro depois de dirigir o seu?"

"Não seja absurda, Bella. Eu posso dirigir qualquer coisa" - disse piscando para ela. - "Pronta para o remédio?" - perguntei apontando para a injeção e ouvindo as crianças prenderem a respiração no banco de trás, o que fez com que nós dois ríssemos.

"Sim senhor."

"Provavelmente você vai dormir pelas próximas horas, mas vai se sentir melhor ao acordar."

"Obrigada, Edward. E crianças, se comportem e obedeçam o Dr. Masen."

Quando eu olhei para trás Alice tinha um gordo gato em seu colo. Droga, era só o que me faltava.

"Alice, o que é isso?"

"Nessie, nossa gata."

"Hum… ela tem uma casinha?"

"Hum hum."

"Podemos colocar ela na casinha para ela ir lá atrás junto com as malas?"

"Mas ela vai se sentir sozinha sem companhia" - Rosalie disse, com os olhos arregalados.

"Qual é o problema?" - Bella perguntou já bastante sonolenta.

"Eu sou alérgico a gato."

"E você não pode tomar um remédio igual a mamãe?" - Emmett perguntou.

"Não se eu quiser dirigir" - eu disse esfregando o rosto e amaldiçoando a hora que resolvi fazer minha boa ação do dia. - "Vocês podem pelo menos manter a Nessie dentro da casinha dela e no canto mais afastado de mim possível?" - perguntei já sentindo meu nariz coçando.

"Sim, doc" - eles responderam juntos, me fazendo rir.

Pouco tempo depois Bella ressonava baixo ao meu lado, enquanto as crianças falavam sem parar no banco de trás.

Em algum momento na estrada as crianças acabaram pegando no sono também e para me manter ligado eu conectei meu celular no sistema multimídia da picape, só então percebendo a foto presa no painel, acima do som. Bella e um homem loiro com imensos olhos azuis. Não precisava conhecer os dois ou estar presente para saber que eles estavam felizes. A felicidade estava visível em cada canto do rosto deles. Fiquei pensando quanto tempo antes dele morrer aquela foto teria sido tirada.

"Doc, eu quero fazer xixi." - uma voz sonolenta disse de repente, me despertando.

"Hum… de 1 a 10 qual o nível da vontade?" - perguntei sem saber direito como agir naquela situação

"7?" - Emmett respondeu, meio inseguro.

"Ok garoto, seguinte, estamos longe da próxima cidade. Eu vou parar ali na frente e você vai atrás de alguma árvore aqui na beira da estrada mesmo, tá bom?"

"Mas a mamãe diz que…"

"Eu me acerto com a sua mamãe depois" - disse olhando para a morena dormindo ao meu lado.

Como combinado liguei o pisca-alerta e parei no acostamento um pouco à frente. Para o meu azar as meninas também quiseram fazer xixi, o que exigiu que eu adentrasse um pouco a mata do acostamento para ver que era seguro para as duas entrarem. Por sorte havia uma pequena clareira logo na entrada onde elas poderiam mijar sem problemas. E por sorte também, Bella tinha lenços umedecidos na bolsa. Quase 10 minutos depois estávamos todos novamente no carro, prontos para seguir viagem.

"Doc, você é médico de quê?" - Emmett perguntou assim que pegamos a estrada novamente.

"Sou pediatra."

"E você mora onde?" - foi a vez da menina loira perguntar.

"Em Los Angeles."

"A gente também" – eles todos responderam juntos, animados.

"É casado?" - Alice perguntou e a pergunta dela me fez olhar imediatamente para a foto no painel, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava naquela tarde há alguns anos e no olhar de pena no rosto de todos enquanto Kate virava as costas e corria rumo à saída da igreja, me deixando ainda sem entender nada. Que trouxa que eu era.

"Não, nunca vou me casar."

"Por que não?" - a loira perguntou.

"O que é isso, vocês colocaram o Dr. Masen na berlinda?" - a voz ao meu lado soou, um pouco rouca.

"Mamãe…"

"Tia Bella"

As crianças não sossegaram enquanto Bella não falou com cada uma delas e garantiu que estava bem.

"Como você está se sentindo?" - perguntei entregando uma garrafinha de água para ela.

"Melhor, mas sonolenta ainda. Por quantas horas eu dormi?"

"Umas seis. Estamos quase chegando em Stovepipe Wells."

"Mãe, mãe… eu fiz xixi no mato." - Um Emmett animado contou.

"Uau, que legal, filho" - ela disse sorrindo, antes de se virar para mim. - "Eu quero saber?"

"Melhor não."

"Imaginei."

"Doc, você prefere a Ariana ou a Camila?" - Alice perguntou. Ela e Rosalie chegando pra frente no banco, me encarando com atenção, como se tivessem feito uma pergunta de extrema importância.

"Er… o que é isso, nome de boneca?" - perguntei baixo para a mulher ao meu lado. Eu podia sentir que aquela era uma pergunta de extrema importância.

"Meu Deus, em que mundo você vive que nunca ouviu falar de Ariana Grande e Camila Cabello?" - ela respondeu tentando esconder seu divertimento. - "Elas são cantoras. Mas não se preocupe, qualquer que seja a sua resposta, você vai decepcionar uma das duas" - ela disse dando de ombros.

"Sabe, meninas, eu gosto muito das duas. Não consigo escolher uma" - disse piscando para Bella que soltou uma gargalhada divertida ao meu lado. Tive a impressão de ouvir um trapaceiro sussurrado entre sua risada, mas não tive certeza.

-/-

Estávamos parados a uns cinco minutos na região das dunas. A vista era espetacular, mas o calor também era absurdo. Eu podia ver que Bella não estava muito satisfeita com os meus cuidados com ela, mas via um sorriso surgir no canto de seus lábios cada vez que eu chamava as crianças para entregar uma garrafa de água para elas. Naquele calor, manter-se hidratado era essencial.

"Doc, você sabe jogar baseball?" – Emmett perguntou de repente, surgindo ao meu lado e de Isabella com uma bola na mão.

"Emmett?" – Bella perguntou tentando esconder o riso. – "O que eu falei sobre essa bola antes de sair de casa?"

O menino pareceu desconcertado por um instante, mas logo abriu o sorriso, mostrando suas covinhas.

"A bola é do Jazz, mamãe." – disse apontando para o garoto loiro que apenas deu de ombros. – "Então, doc, vamos jogar?"

"Como você está se sentindo?" – perguntei para Isabella, antes de responder aos meninos, que continuavam olhando para mim com expectativa.

"Edward, eu não sou criança para você me tratar como um dos seus pacientes. Eu já disse que estou bem." – ela disse rolando os olhos e eu podia apostar que ela não estava acostumada às pessoas cuidando dela. O que realmente era uma pena.

"Você rolou os olhos para mim, mocinha?" – perguntei tentando fazer a minha melhor cara de bravo. – "Você sabe o que acontece com os meus pacientes difíceis?"

"Não?" – ela respondeu em um fio de voz.

"Eles não ganham pirulito no fim da consulta."

Bella me encarou, abrindo e fechando a boca, por aproximadamente 30 segundos até explodir em uma gargalhada. O que me fez rir junto ao me dar conta da conotação do que eu tinha dito.

"Isso soou um pouco pornográfico, né?" – perguntei ainda rindo.

"Você realmente ameaça seus pacientes assim?" – ela perguntou ainda rindo.

"Não costumo ameaçar meus pacientes. As crianças sempre são uns amores. Pena que eu não posso dizer a mesma coisa sobre as mães."

"Nossa, desculpa qualquer coisa."

"Não, não, eu não estava falando sobre você" – disse tentando me corrigir rapidamente ao notar o que ela tinha entendido. – "É só que muitas mães são difíceis de lidar." – disse pensando nas várias vezes em que tive que pedir para que algumas das enfermeiras ficassem na sala comigo durante a consulta para evitar alguma mãe mais atirada durante a consulta dos filhos.

"Doc, vamos jogar..." – Emmett pediu, mostrando sinal de impaciência.

"Tá, vamos lá" – disse apontando para um pedaço um pouco mais plano do terreno. – "Mas só um pouco, está muito quente para fazer atividade física."

**BPOV**

Eu estava sentada no banco do carona da Chevy, com Nessie em meu colo, observando Edward arremessar a bola para os meninos. Rose e Alice caminhavam pelas dunas, brincando de jogar areia para o alto, enquanto tiravam fotos uma da outra. Era impossível não sorrir. Apesar dos pesares, estava sendo um bom primeiro dia.

De repente me vi olhando para a foto de James no painel. Eu só podia estar ficando maluca se achava que aquilo tudo realmente tinha alguma coisa a ver com a conversa insana que tinha tido com seu fantasma no início daquela viagem. Mas eu não podia deixar de ver que a forma como as crianças não paravam de demandar a atenção de Edward mostrava como elas sentiam falta de uma figura masculina em suas vidas.

"Do que você está rindo, mamãe?" – Alice perguntou, chegando com Rose e sentando-se em seus lugares na parte de trás do carro, me observando com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

"Nada, só estou feliz de estar aqui com vocês."

"O doutor Masen vai continuar viajando com a gente?" – ela perguntou observando a tentativa de jogo de baseball se desenrolando à nossa frente.

"Não, filha. Ele apenas está fazendo um favor para a gente, já que eu não podia dirigir hoje e estávamos vindo para o mesmo lugar. Mas amanhã já continuamos o nosso plano original."

"Eu gosto dele" – ela disse. – "Ele faz você rir como o papai fazia."

Eu ainda estava sem saber o que dizer quando Emmett e Jasper se juntaram, rindo, às irmãs na parte de trás do carro, comentando sobre arremessos e defesas espetaculares. Só então observei Edward parado perto do porta-mala do carro. Pelo espelho, observei ele tirar a camisa, derramando uma garrafinha de água por sobre a cabeça, usando a camisa para secar a água antes de tirar uma outra limpa de sua mala e vestir.

"Tá tudo bem?"

"Quê?" – perguntei praticamente dando um pulo em meu assento, assustando Nessie, que deu um miado e pulou para o banco de trás, se aconchegando no colo de Emmett.

"Você parece um pouco corada" – ele disse me olhando de um jeito estranho.

"Hum... deve ser o calor" – disse desviando o olhar. – "Pronto pra ir?"

"Claro. Mais duas horas e devemos estar no hotel."

Logo depois que partimos as meninas pediram para ligar o som e seguimos cantando pelo resto do percurso. Edward teve que enrolar nas músicas da Ariana Grande e da Camila Cabello, afinal, como um grande fã das duas explicaria não conhecer as músicas? Mas no final até ele estava cantarolando e rindo das performances das crianças no banco de trás.

Por sorte, todos já estavam cansados e prontos para dormir quando chegamos ao hotel. Eu tinha reservado um quarto família, com dois quartos conjugados e Edward conseguiu um quarto no mesmo andar que o nosso.

Na hora da despedida, Alice fez ele prometer que iríamos tomar café da manhã todos juntos no dia seguinte e que ele não iria embora sem se despedir. E eu senti meu coração se amolecer um pouco mais ao ver a forma doce e delicada com que ele se despediu de cada uma das crianças, antes de eu entrar para colocá-las na cama.

Eu estava enviando um e-mail para minha mãe, para avisar que já estávamos no hotel, afinal eu sabia como ela e meu pai ficavam preocupados por eu estar pegando a estrada sozinha com as crianças, quando ouvi uma batida leve na porta.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – perguntei ao ver Edward parado no corredor, vestindo uma calça de moletom e uma blusa de malha.

"Você comeu?" - Ele perguntou, apontando para um carrinho de serviço de quarto ao seu lado.

"De onde veio isso?" – perguntei, abrindo espaço para que ele entrasse.

"Fui pedir algo para comer e me dei conta de que você também não tinha comido mais nada desde o incidente no restaurante mais cedo. Você não deve ficar muito tempo de estômago vazio, com os remédios que eu dei para você" – ele disse, enquanto colocava os cloches na mesa. – "Pedi fettuccine verde, espero que você goste. E de acompanhamento, suco de uva, já que a senhorita não pode beber hoje." – ele completou servindo duas taças com o suco.

"Você podia ter pedido uma bebida para você, Edward" – eu disse dando uma garfada no fettuccine e só então me dando conta do quanto eu estava faminta. – "Meu deus, isso está delicioso."

"Eu sei que podia, mas não me importo de não beber" – ele disse sorrindo e só então eu percebi o quanto seu sorriso torto podia ser arrebatador. Ele não tinha covinhas, como James e Emmett, mas ele apertava os olhos ao sorrir e ganhava um ar de menino travesso ao fazer isso.

"O que foi?" – perguntei ao perceber que ele estava me observando. – "Ai meu deus, tô toda suja de molho, não é? James costumava dizer que eu era pior do que a Alice e o Emmett para comer."

"Não, Bella, você não tá suja" – ele disse piscando algumas vezes, como se estivesse saindo de um transe. – "Você sente falta dele" – ele disse e aquela não era uma pergunta.

"Todos os dias pelos últimos cinco anos. Nunca estamos preparados para perder o grande amor da nossa vida."

"É, acho que não." – e tive a impressão de ver uma sombra passar pelos olhos dele.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro."

"É que mais cedo você falou algo sobre a mãe dos pacientes e eu fiquei curiosa. Não quero ser o tipo de mãe sobre a qual o pediatra dos meus filhos fala na sala de descanso ou com uma estranha qualquer em uma viagem de férias."

"Não é nada demais" – ele disse rindo – "É só que eu sei que eu sou um cara que chama a atenção" – ele começou parecendo quase tímido.

"Convencido" – eu disse entre um acesso de tosse falso.

"Convencido nada. Eu bem que vi a senhorita me observando pelo espelho do carro enquanto eu trocava de blusa depois do jogo com os meninos."

Ele estava falando sério? Eu não precisava de um espelho para saber que estava vermelha como um pimentão naquele momento.

"Você fica linda com vergonha" – e embora de olhos fechados eu podia sentir seus dedos passando levemente pela minha bochecha. Quando abri os olhos seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do meu e seus olhos verdes pareciam brilhar ainda mais.

"Er... você estava falando sobre as mães" – eu disse desviando os olhos, tomando mais um gole do meu suco a muito esquecido.

"Digamos que algumas crianças sempre parecem ficar doentes nos dias dos meus plantões e que algumas mães realmente não vão vestidas com o que se espera de uma mãe que está indo levar o filho doente ao médico" – ele disse parecendo incomodado ao lembrar de algo, se recostando novamente na cadeira, brincando com seu copo vazio.

"Não acredito" – disse rindo. – "Posso perguntar outra coisa?" – perguntei depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

"Vá em frente."

"No carro, mais cedo, quando as crianças estavam bombardeando você com perguntas, você disse que nunca vai se casar" – disse, sabendo que talvez estivesse avançando uma linha intransponível, afinal, não éramos amigos. Mas a forma como ele tinha dito aquilo... – "Isso tem a ver com a perda de um grande amor também?"

"Achei que você estivesse dormindo."

"Eu estava, no início."

"Se eu falar que sim, vou estar, de alguma forma, comparando o que vivi com ela com o que você viveu com o seu marido e o seu relacionamento não merece essa comparação."

"Nenhum relacionamento é perfeito, Edward."

"Mas nem todo relacionamento termina com a noiva te abandonando no altar porque ela está apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo." – ele disse antes de se levantar e deixar o quarto.

Ao alcançar a porta ele deu uma meia-parada e eu achei que ele fosse se virar para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas ele apenas soltou um suspiro e saiu.

**EPOV**

**Death Valley, Califórnia, 23 de março de 2019**

Eu não podia acreditar que tinha saído do quarto de Bella daquele jeito. Estava indo tudo tão bem, nossa conversa fluía tão fácil... Eu nunca falava de Kate, mas até sobre isso eu me vi falando fácil com ela.

Quando me despedi de Bella e das crianças logo depois de termos chegado ao hotel, não demorei a perceber que sentia falta deles. Foi então que lembrei que Bella não tinha comido nada desde o momento em que tinha passado mal no restaurante e então resolvi pedir um jantar para nós dois e tentar minha sorte.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas não dava para negar que ela era linda e eu tinha visto o modo como ela tinha me olhado enquanto eu me refrescava e trocava de camisa depois de brincar um pouco com os meninos. E depois, o modo como suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas quando eu me aproximei; aquilo dava a ela um ar tão inocente ao mesmo tempo.

Eu não tinha planejado contar para ela que eu tinha visto ela me observando, mas quando a possibilidade surgiu eu não me contive diante da chance de ver aquele tom de vermelho tomando sua bochecha novamente. Sem contar que provocá-la era muito divertido. E então eu quase a beijei. Eu queria, queria muito e podia dizer que ela também queria, mas eu também sabia que eu não era a pessoa certa para ela. Ela merecia alguém melhor, alguém aberto para o amor. Alguém que não fosse machucar nem ela nem as crianças.

Foi então que resolvi ir embora bem cedo naquela manhã, deixando apenas um bilhete para ela e as crianças. Era covarde, mas era o melhor para todos. Mas assim que fechei minha conta no hotel e me dirigia para o balcão da locadora de veículos do resort ouvi alguém gritando meu nome e não precisava me virar pra saber que era Alice.

"Doc, doc, você estava indo embora sem se despedir da gente?"

Assim que me virei encontrei cinco pares de olhos me encarando com curiosidade. O olhar de Bella continha algo mais, mas não quis encará-la por muito tempo para entender o que era. Seria fácil enganar as crianças, mas ela com certeza podia dizer que eu estava indo embora sem uma despedida.

"E então, doc, você estava indo embora?" – Emmett perguntou.

"Não, crianças, claro que não" – disse me abaixando na frente deles. – Eu estava apenas perguntando se vocês já tinham descido e vendo se eles podiam arrumar alguém para buscar o meu carro para mim" – disse, ainda evitando encarar Bella.

"E por que a mala?" – Rose perguntou, apontando para a mala atrás de mim.

"Eu... eu queria ver se eles podiam lavar algumas roupas para mim. E então, alguém com fome?" – perguntei apontando para o restaurante onde o café da manhã era servido, em uma tentativa desesperada de mudar o foco.

-/-

"Você tem certeza de que eles vão comer isso tudo?" – perguntei para Bella ao ver ela pedir sucos, cereal, frutas e sanduíche."

"E se bobear ainda vão repetir alguma coisa."

"Eu... eu queria pedir desculpas por mais cedo" – disse ainda sem conseguir encarar seu olhar.

"Por que? Você não estava apenas procurando pela gente e tentando lavar suas roupas, Edward?" – ela perguntou com um ar zombeteiro.

"Eu sei que eu pisei na bola, tá legal? Eu só achei que seria melhor para todos se eu fosse embora antes que as crianças ficassem mais apegadas e alguém saísse machucado."

"Era um convite para um café da manhã Edward, não um pedido de casamento."

"Desculpa, é só que eu não estou acostumado a deixar as pessoas entrarem na minha vida."

"Você pode estar deixando grandes oportunidades passarem, sabia?"

"Você está parecendo minha mãe falando" – eu disse rindo, lembrando das inúmeras vezes em que tinha ouvido minha mãe dizer exatamente aquela mesma frase.

"Nós mães somos pessoas sábias."

"Doc, você vai seguir viagem com a gente?" – Emmett perguntou.

"É Doc, vem com a gente, na volta você pega seu carro." – Jasper completou.

"Meninos, eu fico muito honrado com o convite, mas essa é uma viagem importante para a família de vocês, eu não quero me impor."

"Mas nós também não somos família" – Rose disse olhando de mim para Isabella, como que esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

"Mas vocês se conhecem a vida toda, querida, isso torna vocês praticamente família" – eu disse piscando para ela. – "Já eu sou só alguém que vocês acabaram de conhecer."

"Mas, mas... mamãe... ele pode virar família pra ir com a gente?" – Emmett perguntou, fazendo beicinho e eu me perguntei como Bella fazia para resistir a qualquer coisa que o menino quisesse ao olhar para ela com aquela carinha.

"Crianças, por que vocês não vão ao bufê ver se vão querer mais alguma coisa antes de partirmos?" – Isabella disse, observando os quatro se afastarem antes de se virar novamente para mim. – "Olha, Edward, eu só quero que você saiba que se quiser vir com a gente, por mim não tem problema nenhum. As crianças realmente gostam de você e você mesmo disse que o nosso roteiro é o mesmo. Por mim não há nenhum motivo para você alugar um carro, sendo que pode ir conosco, mas eu também não quero que se sinta obrigado apenas por causa das crianças. Elas são crianças, daqui a pouco elas se distraem com outra coisa e esquecem" – ela disse e eu não sabia explicar o motivo, mas aquela ideia realmente doeu. Eu não queria que elas se apegassem, mas também não queria que elas me esquecessem. Será que a morena à minha frente também me esqueceria? Eu queria perguntar, mas sabia que não devia, eu ia deixar ela constrangida como havia feito na noite passada. – "Além do mais eu não sei se você tem um motivo para essa viagem, então, não se sinta obrigado."

"Obrigado, Bella."

Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa as crianças estavam de volta, prontas para iniciar o segundo dia de aventura. Assim que saímos do restaurante Alice me encarou com um o rosto cheio de expectativas.

"E então, doc?"

"O último a chegar no carro é mulher do padre" – eu disse, recebendo olhares confusos de todos eles, que só começaram a correr depois que eu e Bella disparamos em direção ao automóvel.

"Você sabe que isso não faz o menor sentido para eles e apenas entrega a sua idade para mim, né?" – ela disse rindo.

"É, eu percebi" – disse, rindo junto com ela.

-/-

Como eu tinha assumido o volante a maior parte do percurso na véspera, Bella fez questão de começar dirigindo, para compensar e combinamos que ela dirigiria na ida e eu na volta para o hotel.

A maioria das atrações do parque ficava na região em que nos encontrávamos e se tudo saísse como programado faríamos várias paradas ao longo do dia. A sensação de sufocamento por causa do calor estava ainda pior do que na véspera e sabíamos que as paradas teriam que ser rápidas; se nós não estávamos aguentando o calor, imagina seu efeito nas crianças. Enquanto Bella dava a partida no carro, rumo à Artist's Pallete, uma montanha que devido à oxidação de vários metais nas rochas, apresenta cores que variam entre tons vermelhos, laranjas, amarelos, azuis e verdes, eu me encarreguei de entregar uma garrafa de água para cada uma das crianças e de passar o protetor solar para Alice, depois de ter aplicado o creme em mim mesmo, para que ela aplicasse em si mesma e fosse passando para cada um dos outros. Pelo espelho eu ia observando para ver se eles estavam aplicando corretamente ou se Bella precisaria reaplicar quando parássemos.

Como tínhamos previsto, o efeito das cores nas rochas era incrível, mas logo as crianças ficaram entediadas de ver apenas uma montanha, como elas disseram, e nós voltamos para o carro, rumo ao ponto mais baixo do nível do mar na América do Norte. Bella tinha me dito que aquele era o lugar que ela estava mais ansiosa para ver, por causa da salina.

Assim que paramos próximo à salina, senti Bella ficando tensa ao meu lado, seus dedos apertando o volante com força, ao mesmo tempo em que ela trincava o maxilar, seu olhar perdido na imensidade branca à nossa frente, tão branca que chegava a ofuscar os olhos. Não precisei olhar uma segunda vez para perceber que ela ia desabar a qualquer momento.

O mais rápido que pude saí do carro, chamando as crianças para irem comigo. Emmett e Rosalie discutiam para saber se as pedrinhas de sal seriam salgadas como o sal de cozinha. Alice e Jasper conversavam animadamente sobre alguma banda que eu não conhecia.

"A mamãe não vem?" - Emmett perguntou se virando e olhando na direção do carro, onde Isabella se encontrava ajoelhada ao lado da porta do motorista e pelo jeito que seu corpo chacoalhava eu sabia que ela estava em um choro praticamente catártico.

Eu não sabia exatamente qual tinha sido o gatilho para liberar todo aquele choro, mas eu sabia que se ela precisava chorar, eu ia dar esse momento a ela.

"A mamãe está precisando ficar sozinha um pouco. Daqui a pouco ela vem" - eu disse, começando a caminhar para o ponto onde ficava a placa indicando o nível do mar e mostrando o quanto estávamos bem abaixo dele.

"Ela tá passando mal de novo?" - Emmett perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

"Não, amigão. Ela apenas está lembrando de algumas coisas e precisa ficar um pouco sozinha" - eu disse sorrindo para ele.

"Ela está lembrando do papai" - ele disse e apesar de sua pouco idade eu vi a tristeza tomando conta dele também. - "Eu queria conseguir lembrar dele como a Alice e a mamãe lembram, mas eu só sei como ele era por causa das fotos que tem lá em casa."

"Emmett" - eu disse sentando em uma das rochas e o colocando entre as minhas pernas. - "Quantos anos você tem?"

"Sete" - ele respondeu mostrando com os dedos.

"Não tem nada de errado em você não se lembrar do seu pai. Você era muito pequeno quando ele morreu. Não tem mesmo como você se lembrar dele. Mas sabe de uma coisa?"

"O que?"

"Ele sempre vai estar olhando por você, lá do céu, e você pode sempre contar com sua mamãe e sua irmã para contarem para você o quanto o seu pai era um cara legal e o quanto ele amava você."

"Doc, você conheceu meu papai?"

"Não, amigão. Mas com a família incrível que ele tinha, eu tenho certeza que ele era um cara muito bacana."

**BPOV**

Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Eu estava super animada para ver a salina, mas assim que parei o carro no local senti um aperto no peito e percebi que o que eu tanto temia ao decidir sair naquela viagem com as crianças estava prestes a acontecer: eu estava desmoronando. Por sorte Edward pareceu perceber o que estava prestes a acontecer e tirou as crianças de perto até eu me recuperar.

Chorei pelo o que me pareceram horas, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que não deveria ter passado tanto tempo assim, afinal Edward não deixaria as crianças tanto tempo no sol e nem elas aguentariam ficar tanto tempo paradas em um lugar só. Quando finalmente me levantei, passando meu inseparável batom vermelho e colocando um óculos escuro para disfarçar meu estado deplorável, vi que Alice, Rose e Jasper conversavam em um canto, observando o sal como se participassem de um experimento científico. Já Emmett e Edward estavam um pouco mais adiante, no que parecia uma conversa séria. O que teria acontecido?

O mais silenciosamente possível fui me aproximando do local onde os dois estavam. Mas assim que cheguei perto o suficiente para ouvir alguma coisa, vi Emmett secar uma lágrima e se jogar no colo de Edward, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e agradecendo alguma coisa.

"Mamãe!" - Emmett gritou ao soltar Edward e me ver ali, observando os dois.

"Tá tudo bem, aqui?" - perguntei me abaixando e o puxando para os meus braços, recebendo apenas um aceno de cabeça e um beijo estalado, antes dele correr para se juntar à irmã e aos amigos.

"Você tá melhor?" - Edward perguntou quando desviei o olhar das crianças e voltei a olhar para ele.

"Estou. Eu… eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu."

"Bella, você passou por um grande estresse ontem. Além disso, eu aposto que você negligenciou o seu luto por causa das crianças. Em algum momento tudo isso que você estava guardando aí dentro precisava sair."

"Obrigada por ter percebido e ter afastado as crianças. Eu não queria que elas me vissem daquela forma."

"Você não tem que ser a mulher-maravilha o tempo todo, Bella. As crianças entendem, do jeito delas."

"Foi por isso que você estava conversando com o Emm?" - resolvi perguntar logo.

"Sim. Ele sabia que você estava triste porque estava lembrando do pai dele e ele ficou triste por não conseguir lembrar dele como você e a Alice conseguem."

"Mas não tem como ele lembrar. Ele tinha apenas dois anos quando o James morreu."

"Eu e você sabemos disso, Bella. E eu falei isso para ele. Mas na cabeça dele deve ser difícil ver vocês lembrando quando ele não lembra. De vez em quando ele precisa ser lembrado disso. E quanto mais você e Alice envolverem ele nas lembranças de vocês, melhor para ele" - ele disse se aproximando, secando as lágrimas que tinham voltado a escorrer pelo meu rosto. - "Pronta para ir agora?" - ele perguntou me estendendo a mão para irmos até as crianças."

Edward me convenceu a deixar ele dirigir um pouco para que eu pudesse descansar. Assim que entramos no carro entreguei um sanduíche a cada uma das crianças e um para o homem ao meu lado. Optamos por não parar no canyon e nos contentamos em apenas atravessá-lo de carro.

"Tem certeza, Edward, eu não me importo em pararmos" - disse mais uma vez quando estávamos na estrada, no meio das formações rochosas.

"Relaxa, Bella. Estamos tendo uma vista excelente daqui de dentro mesmo e, principalmente, aproveitando o ar condicionado" - ele disse piscando. - "As crianças já se expuseram muito ao sol hoje."

"Mas não é justo você deixar de fazer algo por causa das crianças."

"Eu não estou deixando de fazer nada, Bella. Minha parada imperdível aqui é o Dante's View. Parando lá eu fico feliz."

"Se você diz" - disse, finalmente resolvendo me dar por vencida.

Depois de uns 40 minutos de viagem por uma estrada secundária morro acima, finalmente chegamos ao Dante's View. O lugar fazia parte do nosso roteiro inicial, mas foi ao sair do carro que eu entendi porque aquele era o lugar que Edward mais queria ver. Dali tínhamos uma vista panorâmica de todo o parque. E como o mirante fica bem acima da Badwater Basin, é possível avistar toda a salina dali de cima.

Quando finalmente chegamos de volta ao hotel, as crianças imploraram para brincar um pouco na piscina e eu não tive como dizer não. Com todo aquele calor e depois de todo o sol que elas tinham tomado ao longo do dia um banho de piscina faria bem a elas com certeza. Subi com elas e cheguei a cogitar colocar um biquíni, mas a presença de Edward me deixou muito consciente do meu corpo e acabei optando por colocar apenas um vestidinho de alças.

Eu estava sentada com os pés na água, observando as crianças brincando, quando Edward se sentou ao meu lado, um pouco cabisbaixo.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - perguntei depois de uns cinco minutos sem que ele falasse nada.

"Hã?" - ele perguntou finalmente me encarando.

"Você está estranho. Eu e os meninos fizemos alguma coisa?"

"Não, Bella. De jeito nenhum. Você e os meninos não têm como fazer nada errado. Eu é que costumo estragar tudo sempre."

"Eu não estou entendendo."

"Eu estava indo embora sim essa manhã" - ele disse desviando o olhar, encarando as ondas formadas pelos nossos pés na água.

"Eu sei. O rapaz do balcão me entregou seu bilhete enquanto você conversava com as crianças" - eu disse rindo ao ver a cara de surpresa dele. - "Mas além disso já conversamos sobre isso."

"Eu fechei minha conta no hotel, Bella e agora eles não têm um quarto para eu passar a noite.

"Por que você não olhou no balcão se eles te devolviam seu quarto logo depois que terminamos de tomar o café?"

"Eu não queria fazer isso na frente das crianças, para não correr o risco de algumas delas perceber."

"Você podia ter falado comigo e eu distraía elas" - disse colocando minha mão por cima da dele e apertando. - "E Edward, elas não são de cristais. Tá tudo bem em errar na frente delas, elas não vão quebrar. É só explicar porque você cometeu o erro e elas vão aceitar da maneira delas. Você acha que eu nunca errei com Alice e Emmett?"

Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Jasper se aproximou da gente, reclamando de muita dor de cabeça e Edward entrou imediatamente em seu modo médico.

**EPOV**

Depois de vomitar tudo o que tinha comido nas últimas horas, Jasper finalmente tinha conseguido dormir. Durante todo o tempo em que eu cuidei do menino, Alice e Rosalie não saíram do lado dele, cada uma delas sentada de um lado da cabeceira da pequena cama.

"Meninas, ele está bem agora e por causa do remédio vai dormir até amanhã" - eu disse finalmente olhando para as duas. - "Por que vocês não aproveitam e vão dormir também?"

"E se ele precisar de alguma coisa?" - Alice perguntou, passando a mão pelo cabelo do menino e eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver a cena.

"Eu vou passar a noite toda aqui ao lado dele, eu prometo."

"Promete que se acontecer alguma coisa você chama a gente?" - Alice tornou a perguntar, ainda olhando preocupada para o menino à sua frente.

"Prometo, mas não vai acontecer nada, meninas. Ele apenas tomou sol demais e quando pulou na piscina gelada o corpo dele sentiu a diferença brusca de temperatura."

"Eu confio em você, doc" - Alice disse, antes de deixar um beijo na bochecha de Jasper e outro na minha e sair do quarto.

"Por que ninguém mais passou mal como ele?" - Rosalie perguntou de repente, as lágrimas voltando a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

"O corpo de cada pessoa reage de uma forma, Rose, não tem nada de errado na forma como o organismo do seu irmão reagiu. Ele agora só precisa descansar e amanhã ele já vai estar ótimo para seguir viagem com a gente."

"Eu posso dormir aqui com ele?"

"Claro que sim, querida. Vai lá avisar a tia Bella que você vai dormir com o seu irmão hoje, enquanto eu junto as duas camas, para você poder ficar pertinho dele a noite toda."

Quase uma hora depois, eu estava sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da cama, observando Jasper dormir, acreditando que Rose também já estava adormecida, quando a voz da menina soou baixa no ambiente:

"Eu tinha três anos quando o tio James morreu e eu lembro da Alice e do Emm lá em casa por horas e a Alice só chorava, por mais que eu, o Jazz e a mamãe tentássemos alegrar ela. Depois a tia Bella chegou e também chorou muito abraçada à minha mamãe e papai. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas a partir daquele dia nunca mais vimos o tio James, e o meu papai disse que ele virou uma estrelinha que iria estar sempre olhando e cuidando da Alice e do Emm lá do céu."

Pelo seu tom de voz eu sabia que ela tinha voltado a chorar. Assim, pé ante pé eu levantei e fui até o lado em que ela estava deitada, me abaixando ao lado dela, passando a mão por seus cabelos loiros, enquanto sentia seu corpinho tremendo pelos soluços.

"Shh, vai ficar tudo bem, meu bem, não precisa chorar."

"Desde aquele dia eu tenho tanto medo de que alguém da minha casa também vá virar estrelinha e fazer companhia ao tio James. Às vezes me pergunto porque a minha família pode ser completa e a deles não. E aí quando a minha mamãe ficou doente eu tive a certeza de que ela ia se juntar ao tio James. Eu não queria vir nessa viagem, mas o Emm insistiu muito e meu papai disse que ele não ia conseguir cuidar da mamãe e da gente ao mesmo tempo, então eu vim, mas tenho medo de voltar para casa e ela não estar mais lá e mais cedo quando o Jazz passou mal eu tive medo de perder meu irmão também."

"Rose, olha pra mim." - Pedi, sussurrando para não acordar o garoto adormecido ao nosso lado. - "Não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Não é porque algo de ruim aconteceu aos seus amigos que vai acontecer para a sua família também. Assim como Alice e Emmett eu também perdi o meu pai quando era criança, mas meu melhor amigo tem o pai, a mãe e o irmão dele com ele até hoje."

"Verdade?"

"Verdade." - Bem, pelo menos eu achava, já que não falava com Garrett há anos, mas ela não precisava saber disso e também não fazia diferença. - "E a Isabella me falou sobre a cirurgia da sua mamãe e, como médico, eu posso te garantir que é um procedimento bem simples. Mas se você está tão preocupada, eu tenho certeza que a Bella pode ligar para o seu papai amanhã de manhã para saber como estão as coisas na sua casa. É só você pedir para ela."

"Você acha?"

"Eu tenho certeza, querida. E sabe do que eu tenho certeza também?" - perguntei vendo ela negar com a cabeça. - "Que você deveria tentar dormir agora, pois amanhã teremos um longo trecho de estrada pela frente."

"Obrigada, doc."

"Sempre que precisar, querida."

Quando levantei, vi que Bella nos observava da porta e com um gesto com a cabeça indiquei para que saíssemos do quarto e em poucas palavras expliquei o que tinha acontecido lá dentro, enquanto nos sentávamos um de frente para o outro no sofá existente ali.

"Pobre criança, eu nunca ia imaginar que ela se lembrava daquele dia. Ela era tão pequena."

"Algumas crianças conseguem lembrar de coisas a partir dos dois ou três anos, principalmente quando é um evento muito traumático. Outras vezes ela cria algo na cabeça dela e o cérebro transforma aquilo em memória, ela vai dizer que a primeira lembrança dela aconteceu com uma determinada idade e foi tal coisa, mas aquilo nunca aconteceu realmente ou não exatamente daquela forma, mas é sim uma construção" - expliquei, tentando me lembrar um pouco das minhas aulas de psicologia. - "Mas de qualquer modo, acho que você devia ligar para o pai dela amanhã e deixar ela falar com ele. Ela vai se sentir mais tranquila depois do susto com o Jasper."

"Primeiro Emm, agora a Rose, você realmente tem jeito com crianças, doutor Masen" - ela disse rindo. - "Você sempre quis ser pediatra?"

"Não, eu queria cardiologia. Meu pai também morreu devido a um infarto fulminante" - e aquela era a minha forma de deixar ela saber que eu entendia ela e a família dela mais do que ela podia imaginar. - "Desde então eu sempre dizia que queria ser médico para cuidar do coração dos outros e evitar que outras crianças perdessem o pai como eu tinha perdido o meu. Entrei para a faculdade de medicina com essa certeza."

"E o que fez você mudar de ideia?"

"Kate" - eu disse simplesmente, dando de ombros. - "Nossos planos sempre envolveram filhos. Mas quando ela me abandonou eu soube que isso nunca aconteceria. Então me especializei em cardiologia infantil" - disse dando de ombros. - "Eu devia ir checar o Jasper de novo" - disse tentando me afastar.

Eu precisava ficar sozinho e pensar. Desde que essa viagem começara eu não sabia mais o que pensar. Eu estava tão acostumado a culpar Kate por tudo o que tinha dado errado na minha vida, por todos os meus momentos de infelicidade e ali estava aquela mulher me fazendo repensar várias coisas e me fazendo sentir coisas que eu não estava mais acostumado a sentir.

"E como ele está?" - ela perguntou parecendo realmente preocupada.

"Ele está bem. Ele apenas sentiu o excesso de calor e sol. Amanhã ele vai estar novo em folha."

-/-

**Death Valley, Califórnia e Las Vegas, Nevada, 24 de março de 2019**

Como eu tinha previsto, Jasper estava novo em folha na manhã seguinte. Em compensação, eu estava um caco depois de uma noite praticamente inteira sem dormir e, com isso, Bella assumiu o volante até Las Vegas.

De tempos em tempos nossos olhares se cruzavam quando olhávamos uns para os outros. Eu estava louco para chegar em Vegas e pensar. Eu precisava tentar entender o que estava acontecendo comigo. Há anos eu não permitia que ninguém entrasse em minha vida e de repente aqui estava eu viajando com essa mulher, seus dois filhos e os amigos dos filhos. Quando eu saí de casa para a minha road trip eu só queria me reconectar com aquele Edward que eu costumava ser. Eu queria deixar meu passado para trás. Mas isso queria dizer que eu estava disposto a mudar o meu estilo de vida? A me abrir? Eu só queria parar de sentir raiva do Garrett e da Kate e jogar uma pá de cal sobre o passado.

Mas desde que Isabella passou mal naquele restaurante e entrou na minha viagem que eu não pensava no meu motivo para estar ali. E eu me sentia tão a vontade para conversar com ela. A minha dor não importava mais, eu só queria suavizar a dela.

Uma mão em minha coxa esquerda me fez dar um pulo no banco do carona de repente, me trazendo de volta ao presente.

"Desculpa, eu não queria te assustar" - Bella disse enquanto as crianças riam. - "Mas é que chegamos e você não fez menção de sair do carro."

"Estava distraído."

Durante a primeira parte do percurso, antes de pararmos para almoçar, tínhamos decidido manter o hotel onde Bella e as crianças tinham reserva, ao invés do meu. Sabíamos que poderíamos manter as duas reservas, cada um em seu hotel, mas quando ela falou em ficarmos juntos em um único hotel eu não vi motivos para recusar a proposta. Optamos pelo Bellagio, principalmente pelo espetáculo do Cirque de Soleil. A atração era algo pelo qual eu e Bella estávamos ansiosíssimos e "O" seria o espetáculo perfeito para levar as crianças.

Como eles não tinham nenhum quarto individual sobrando, acabamos optando por fazer um upgrade na suíte que a Bella tinha reservado e foi dessa forma que acabamos em uma suíte de dois quartos para seis pessoas. Aquilo nos custaria uma pequena fortuna, mas o brilho nos olhos das crianças ao verem o hotel como um todo e o nosso quarto, faria aquilo valer a pena. E eu podia ver que Bella estava pensando o mesmo que eu pelo sorriso em seu rosto.

-/-

"Bella, deixa de ser absurda" - eu disse passando as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo.

"Absurdo está sendo você, Edward. Você está pagando metade dessa suíte, tem tanto direito de dormir na cama quanto qualquer um de nós."

"Não é uma questão de direito."

"Então é o quê?" - ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Eu apenas estou acostumado a dormir em sofás no hospital."

"Mais um motivo para dormir em camas confortáveis durante as férias. Além do mais as crianças vão adorar a ideia de estarem tendo uma festa do pijama com todos elas dividindo uma das camas. Isso se alguma delas ainda estiver acordada quando o filme que elas estão vendo acabar."

"Eu não me importo com a forma como as crianças vão dormir, Bella. O que eu estou dizendo é que você vai ficar com uma das camas e eu fico com o sofá" - disse me jogando no sofá como que para provar o meu ponto e praticamente fazendo uma careta ao ver que ele não era tão confortável como eu esperava."

"Tá vendo, absurdo" - ela disse rolando os olhos. - "Olha o tamanho dessa cama, Edward. Eles consideram que cabem 3 adultos em cada cama dessas. Eu não me importo de dividirmos a cama."

"Isabella Swan, você está me convidando para ir para a cama com você?" - perguntei tentando conter a gargalhada ao ver seus olhos se arregalarem e suas bochechas assumirem um tom de vermelho na mesma hora.

**BPOV**

"Não!" - Eu praticamente gritei, mas então me lembrei as crianças no quarto adjacente e baixei meu tom de voz. - "Quer dizer, sim, mas para dormir. Apenas dormir."

Observei enquanto Edward abria seu sorriso e levantava do sofá, caminhando lentamente até parar na minha frente. Ele parecia um animal perigoso prestes a dar o bote em sua presa.

"Ok, vamos dormir então" - ele disse piscando enquanto colocava uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha.

Era impressão minha ou estava muito quente dentro daquele quarto?

-/-

**Las Vegas, Nevada, 25 de março de 2019**

Acordei com os primeiros raios da manhã entrando pelo quarto. Custei um pouco a perceber onde eu estava e quase dei um grito ao ver Edward ao meu lado na cama, só então me lembrando da nossa discussão boba na véspera sobre como dormiríamos.

Fazia tanto tempo que eu não sabia o que era dividir uma cama com alguém que não fossem os meus filhos… Não me contive e me apoiei na palma da mão, dobrada sobre o cotovelo, observando-o em seu sono. Eu podia dizer, pela ruga em sua testa e pelo tanto que ele se mexia, que ele não estava tendo um sonho agradável. Eu queria abraçá-lo e dizer que ficaria tudo bem. Protegê-lo do que quer que fosse que estivesse fazendo mal a ele daquela forma. Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa ele se virou para o meu lado, deixando o braço cair sobre a minha cintura, sua cabeça encostada no vão dos meus seios. E então eu fiz o que fazia quando Alice ou Emmett tinha um pesadelo, comecei a cantarolar uma antiga canção, baixinho, enquanto acariciava sua farta cabeleira cor de bronze.

Nestes três dias que tínhamos passado juntos eu podia ver o quanto Edward podia se doar, o quanto ele fazia de tudo para cuidar de quem estava à sua volta, mas não sabia fazer o mesmo quando quem precisava de cuidado era ele. Ele era incapaz de pedir ajuda. Não que eu fosse muito diferente, mas assim como eu tinha desmoronado nas salinas, eu sabia que ele precisava colocar o que quer que fosse para fora também.

Eu tentava me controlar, mas sempre que ele não estava olhando meus olhos estavam sob ele. A gente mal se conhecia, mas eu podia garantir que ele não era bonito apenas por fora. A forma como ele agia com as crianças me mostrava isso. Eu não tinha ouvido a conversa dele com Emmett, mas eu via a forma como o meu filho olhava com admiração para ele e buscava sempre a opinião e a aprovação dele ao fazer alguma coisa. E eu tinha ouvido parte da conversa dele com Rosalie e a forma como ele acalmara a menina fora incrível. Sem falar na forma como ele tinha cuidado do Jasper.

"Mamãe, eu tô com fome" - A voz de Emmett saindo do quarto onde ele os outros dormiram chegou até os meus ouvidos antes do seu corpo pequeno pulando na cama. E imediatamente eu senti o corpo de Edward tenso sob minhas mãos. Emmett tinha acordado ele.

"Você só pensa em comer, menino."

"Você não?" - ele perguntou depois de uns cinco segundos pensando e arrancando uma gargalhada minha e um riso baixinho de Edward.

"Vá acordar sua irmã e os outros e nós podemos descer para tomar o café da manhã. Mas antes disso, eu não ganho um bom dia não?"

"Bom dia, mamãe linda" - ele disse beijando minha bochecha. - "Bom dia, doc" - disse já descendo da cama e correndo para o outro quarto.

"Bom dia, amigão" - Edward respondeu, mas ele já tinha sumido atrás da porta que separava os dois quartos.

"Bella eu…"

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Estamos bem" - eu disse sorrindo para ele, tentando tranquilizá-lo. - "Você parecia estar tendo um sonho ruim. Quer falar sobre isso?"

"Eu não sou um dos seus filhos, Bella. Você não precisa se preocupar comigo" - ele disse se afastando e levantando da cama, indo em direção ao banheiro.

Suspirando segui seu exemplo, levantando também e indo em direção ao outro quarto, aprontar as crianças para o dia que teríamos pela frente.

-/-

Edward não quis sair com a gente. Depois do café da manhã ele disse que ia dar um tempo andando pela cidade e ia deixar que eu curtisse o dia com as crianças sem a presença dele. Mas durante todo o tempo eu podia ver que ele evitava meus olhos. Combinamos de nos reencontrarmos no quarto no fim da tarde para levarmos as crianças para o Cirque de Soleil.

Quando voltamos para o quarto do hotel, Edward estava sentado em um canto perto da janela, um caderno e um lápis em mãos. Ele parecia tão concentrado no que quer que estivesse fazendo que só pareceu notar nossa presença quando Emmett se jogou sobre ele, contando todo animado sobre a fonte de chocolate que ele tinha visto.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram e trocamos um rápido sorriso, antes de eu começar a maratona de mandar cada criança para o banho e de apressá-las para não nos atrasarmos para o espetáculo.

**Las Vegas, Nevada, 26 de março de 2019**

Na manhã seguinte, quando acordei, a primeira coisa que notei foi a ausência de Edward ao meu lado na cama, seguido pelo silêncio no quarto. Ao olhar para o relógio de cabeceira vi que já passava das 9h da manhã. Sério que Emmett não tinha me acordado? E onde estavam todos?

Eu sabia que devia estar preocupada, mas uma parte minha estava tranquila, sabendo que as crianças estariam com Edward. Eu confiava nele. Aproveitei aquele tempo para mim e tomei um longo banho e quando saí do banheiro ouvi vozes vindo do outro quarto.

"Bom dia" - eu disse abrindo a porta e parando ao ver a cena à minha frente. Aparentemente eles estavam desfrutando de um café da manhã na cama. Edward, Alice e Jasper pareciam concentrados discutindo alguma coisa, os três com sorrisos cúmplices no rosto.

Os gritos de bom dia fizeram meu sorriso aumentar ainda mais. Eu sabia que muitas pessoas me olhavam com pena ao saberem que aos 29 anos eu era viúva com dois filhos para criar, mas eu não trocava a minha vida por nada neste mundo. Eu tinha tido um casamento feliz pelo tempo que me tinha sido permitido vivê-lo e os meus filhos eram meu maior tesouro.

"Seu café da manhã está na mesa" - Edward disse, me abrindo seu sorriso.

"Obrigada" - eu disse indo até a mesa e encontrando café, suco de laranja, pães e algumas frutas. - "Você devia ter me acordado."

"Você nem se mexeu quando Emmett pulou na cama, Bella. Não me custou nada distrair eles um pouco para que você pudesse dormir. Além disso, eu aproveitei para resolver umas coisas para hoje a noite."

"Hoje a noite? O que tem hoje a noite?"

"Eu espero que você aceite sair comigo. Só nós dois" - ele disse passando a mão pelo cabelo, parecendo um pouco ansioso.

"Mas e as crianças? Eu não posso deixar elas sozinhas."

"Elas não ficariam sozinhas. A melhor amiga da minha mãe mora em Paradise. Ela é praticamente uma tia para mim. Eu já liguei para ela e ela aceitou olhar as crianças. Se você concordar, é claro!" - ele disse olhando para mim, seus olhos cheios de expectativas.

"Tudo bem. Posso saber onde você vai me levar?"

"Isso é surpresa" - ele disse abrindo o maior dos sorrisos que ele tinha me dado até então. - "Mas precisamos sair logo para o Red Rock Canyon. Você, Alice e Rosalie têm um compromisso marcado às 16 horas aqui no hotel e não podemos nos atrasar."

"Como assim, o que eu visto?"

"Alice vai ajudar você" - ele disse depositando um beijo em minha bochecha antes de se afastar e avisar as crianças que estávamos saindo em 10 minutos.

"Isso é um complô?" - perguntei antes dele sair do quarto.

"Não. Isso é um encontro e eu espero que seja um dos melhores que você já tenha tido."

**EPOV**

Alice tinha acabado de me mandar uma mensagem avisando que ela e Rosalie estavam descendo. Eu tinha levado Emmett e Jasper ao museu de cera no Venetian Hotel enquanto as meninas estavam no Spa e agora iria levar os quatro até a casa de tia Tanya, enquanto Bella terminava de se arrumar para o nosso encontro.

Inicialmente eu tinha pensado em trazer tia Tanya para o hotel, mas o Bellagio tinha regras bem restritas quanto a não-hóspedes nos quartos e além disso, eu teria que sair depois para levá-la em casa. Assim, eu simplesmente levaria os meninos agora e amanhã de manhã, ao deixarmos o hotel, rumo ao Arizona, passaríamos lá para pegá-los.

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram eu peguei as mochilas que Alice e Rose estavam carregando para elas e os irmãos. Ela e Jasper já tinham deixado aquilo preparado mais cedo.

"Mas eu não entendo" - Emmett começou quando eu virei na rua de tia Tanya, já avistando a casa amarela que eu tão bem conhecia. - "Por que vamos ficar aqui e não no hotel?"

"Emm, você quer que o doc entre para a sua família?" - Rose perguntou, se virando para o menino ao seu lado e recebendo um aceno afirmativo de cabeça. - "Então ele precisa namorar a tia Bella e para isso eles precisam ficar sozinhos."

"Mas por que? Se eu começar a namorar você eu vou ter que abandonar todo mundo?"

"Ninguém está abandonando ninguém, amigão" - eu disse me virando para o banco de trás depois de estacionar em frente da casa. - "E nem namorando" - disse olhando para as duas meninas. - "Eu apenas vou levar a Bella para jantar e ficamos mais tranquilos sabendo que vocês estão com uma pessoa conhecida. Agora vamos, eu tenho certeza que Tia Tanya deve ter preparado um monte de coisas gostosas para vocês."

Assim que fechei a porta do carro, Tanya abriu a porta de casa, sorrindo para mim e as crianças.

"Edward, meu querido, como você está lindo" - ela disse me abraçando. - "E quem são essas crianças adoráveis?"

"Tia Tanya, essas são Alice, Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie."

"Muito prazer, crianças" - ela disse sorrindo para os quatro. - "Vocês estão com fome? Eu acabei de tirar uns cookies do forno, quem quer?"

"Obrigado, tia Tanya" - eu disse enquanto as crianças seguiam na direção da cozinha. - "Eu e a Isabella viremos buscá-los amanhã cedo."

"Não tenha pressa, meu querido. Eu fico feliz de ver esse sorriso em seu rosto. Fazia muito tempo."

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça e fui até a cozinha me despedir das crianças. Eu não queria correr o risco de me atrasar.

-/-

Vinte minutos depois eu estava diante do nosso quarto e quando Bella abriu a porta para mim, senti meu coração falhar uma batida. Ela estava simplesmente linda. Não que ela já não fosse no dia a dia, mas aquele vestido vermelho e os sapatos de salto prata alongando suas pernas, além do batom vermelho estavam me mostrando uma faceta dela que eu só tinha podido imaginar até então.

"Você está linda" - disse me abaixando para depositar um beijo em sua bochecha e estendendo o buquê de rosas branca, cor de rosa e amarela que eu tinha comprado no caminho de volta para o hotel. - "Podemos ir?"

"Claro" - ela disse pegando a bolsa que estava sobre o aparador do lado da porta.

O jantar no Top of the World, com vista para toda a cidade e o deserto estava sendo perfeito. Nós dois compartilhamos histórias sobre nossas infâncias e adolescências e Bella não conseguia parar de rir das histórias que eu contava sobre o quanto eu era uma criança desastrada, conhecida pelo nome por todos os funcionários do hospital.

Ela me contou sobre a forma como conheceu James, como descobriu a gravidez alguns dias antes do casamento deles. O quanto ele era um pai incrível para as crianças, como foi perder ele. A decisão de mudar para Los Angeles para recomeçar. E o quanto Alice e Emmett foram a força que ela precisava para seguir em frente, assim como o bufê que abriu com sua ex-cunhada, Angela e que tinha sido eleito um dos melhores de Los Angeles, atendendo inclusive a artistas famosos, como Robert Pattinson e Kristen Stewart.

Depois de dividirmos um crème brûlée de caramelo salée, como sobremesa, saimos do restaurante em direção à Las Vegas Boulevard, para acompanharmos o espetáculo de dança da fonte do Bellagio e nem me dei conta quando foi que nossas mãos se entrelaçaram. Eu só sabia dizer que elas se encaixavam tão bem uma na outra.

"Pronta para nossa próxima parada?" - perguntei deixando um beijo no ponto onde nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas.

"Você está tentando me conquistar, Dr. Masen?"

"Se você soubesse o que faz comigo cada vez que me chama de Dr. Masen" - sussurrei em seu ouvido, sorrindo ao sentir ela se arrepiar com aquilo. - "Vamos."

O passeio de gôndola no The Venetian era nossa próxima parada. Alice tinha me dito que Bella era louca para conhecer a Itália e eu logo soube que aquele passeio não poderia ficar de fora.

"Eu não acredito que você me trouxe para andar de gôndola, Edward" - ela disse sorrindo e se sentando aconchegada à lateral do meu corpo.

"Eu disse que queria que este fosse um encontro perfeito."

"E está sendo" - ela disse depositando um beijo em minha bochecha, enquanto sua mão brincava com o cabelo em minha nuca. - "Desculpa se eu estraguei alguma coisa falando do James."

"Ei, você nunca precisa pedir desculpas por falar nele, Bella. Ele faz parte da sua história e sempre vai fazer. Nunca tente apagar ou esconder o que vocês viveram por outra pessoa. Se alguém exigir isso de você, essa pessoa não merece você ou sua família" - eu disse olhando-a fixamente nos olhos, para que ela visse que eu realmente sentia aquilo.

Depois que o passeio chegou ao fim voltamos para a rua principal, passeando ainda de mãos dadas e quando vimos estávamos novamente diante do Bellagio.

"Você se importa de sentar um pouco comigo na beira da piscina?" - perguntei, recebendo um aceno de cabeça como resposta.

Deixei Bella indo para a piscina enquanto parava na recepção, pedindo uma garrafa de vinho branco e duas taças. Quando voltei, ela estava sentada como na véspera, na beira da piscina, os pés dentro d'água. Assim que sentei ao seu lado, estendendo a taça de vinho para ela, sua mão esquerda se apoiou na minha esquerda e sua cabeça veio descansar em meu ombro.

"Eu e Garrett éramos amigos de infância" - comecei a contar, meus olhos fechados, apenas sentindo o carinho de sua mão na minha. - "Quando meu pai morreu era com ele que eu chorava, já que queria ser forte para a minha mãe. Nós contávamos tudo um para o outro. Quando tínhamos 17 anos, Kate se mudou para o nosso bairro e eu logo me apaixonei por ela. Nos tornamos um trio inseparável e Garrett sabia como eu me sentia em relação a ela. Inclusive foi ele que me incentivou a convidar ela para sair."

Eu parei para tomar um gole do vinho e ao olhar para ela, pude ver em seus olhos que ela estava realmente me ouvindo, ela estava ali por mim pelo tempo que eu quisesse falar. Respirando fundo eu voltei para minha história.

"Não demorou muito para estarmos namorando. Meu mundo girava em torno dela. Minha ideia inicial era fazer medicina em Los Angeles, mas eu abandonei esse sonho por ela, já que ela não tinha condições de sair de Chicago. Eu entrei na faculdade de medicina e ela e Garrett entraram em jornalismo e história. Eu estudava muito. Passava a maior parte do meu tempo livre na biblioteca ou fazendo trabalhos. Mas ainda assim, o pouco tempo que eu tinha eu estava com ela."

Talvez sentindo que o momento mais tenso da história estava prestes a chegar, Bella passou a fazer círculos com o dedo na palma da minha mão e aquilo me fez sorrir. Não havia cobrança, não havia julgamento, não havia nenhum tipo de exigência ali, apenas entendimento. Fosse o que fosse que eu estivesse prestes a contar para ela, ela entendia a minha dor, assim como eu entendia a dela, por mais que fossem duas dores completamente diferentes.

"No dia da formatura dela eu pedi ela em casamento e ela aceitou. Imediatamente convidei Garrett para meu padrinho. Ele tentou recusar, com algumas desculpas que eu não quis ouvir, como eu poderia casar sem o meu melhor amigo ao meu lado? E então, no dia do casamento eu estava lá, diante da minha mãe, da família dela, dos nossos amigos, com o meu melhor amigo do meu lado. Eu quase não percebi ela andando em minha direção até o altar de braços dados com o pai. Ela estava tão linda. E então ela parou na minha frente, chorando e me pediu perdão pelo o que ela estava prestes a fazer. Eu não lembro exatamente de tudo depois disso. Mas lembro dela dizer que tinha se apaixonado por outra pessoa e depois que ela foi embora, quando eu me virei para o Garrett, procurando o amigo que sempre esteve ao meu lado nos momentos mais difíceis da minha vida, ele apenas abaixou a cabeça e me pediu perdão antes de se afastar. E só então eu entendi o que devia estar na minha frente o tempo todo." - terminei de contar, chorando.

"Você voltou a vê-los?" - Bella perguntou baixinho.

"Não, nunca. Eu me mudei para Los Angeles logo depois disso e nunca mais voltei a Chicago."

"Quanto tempo faz isso?"

"Seis anos" - eu disse.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward" - ela disse se aproximando, me puxando para os seus braços.

"Eu que sinto por estar contando isso agora, estragando nosso encontro, mas outro dia você me perguntou sobre o motivo da minha viagem e eu queria finalmente te contar tudo. Eu e Garrett sonhávamos com essa viagem. Nós sempre dizíamos que íamos fazê-la juntos um dia. Durante anos eu me recusei a pensar nele ou nisso, mas esse ano eu resolvi que era a hora de enterrar o passado; e essa viagem era uma forma de marcar isso."

"Nós não enterramos o passado, Edward. Ele sempre vai estar com a gente e vai marcar o que somos. O que podemos fazer é parar de dar mais importância para ele do que ele merece."

"E como fazemos isso?" - perguntei voltando a encará-la.

"Nos abrindo para o presente" - ela disse colando seus lábios aos meus.

**BPOV**

Eu queria beijá-lo desde que o vira parado na porta do nosso quarto, lindo vestindo calça preta com uma camisa verde escuro que destacava ainda mais seus olhos.

Então depois que ele finalmente se abriu comigo na beira da piscina eu decidi deixar meu desejo agir e colei meus lábios aos dele. Ele merecia deixar o passado para trás e viver algo novo. Ele merecia acreditar que podia ser feliz novamente. Mas então ele congelou diante de mim e se afastou, sem corresponder, passando as mãos repetidamente pelo cabelo, enquanto evitava meus olhos.

"Desculpa, eu… eu não devia ter feito isso" - disse sentindo as lágrimas já se acumulando em meus olhos. - "Eu achei que você também queria, mas devo ter entendido tudo errado. Não se preocupe, não vai acontecer de novo" - disse já me levantando.

"Bella, espera" - ele disse segurando minha mão, me impedindo de levantar. - "Você não entendeu nada errado. Eu queria. Quer dizer, eu quero" - ele sussurrou, encostando sua testa na minha, o verde intenso dos seus olhos encarando os meus. "Fiquei cansado de tentar ficar longe de você. Então estou desistindo. O problema é que desde o acontecido eu nunca mais abri meu coração para ninguém, mas eu sinto que posso me apaixonar por você, se você deixar."

E então nossos lábios estavam colados novamente. O que começou como um beijo lento e calmo foi ganhando intensidade quando ele me puxou para o seu colo, uma de suas mãos adentrando meus cabelos na região da nuca, enquanto eu segurava firme sua cintura. Soltei um gemido sôfrego e ele aproveitou para pedir passagem com sua língua. O beijo tinha gosto de vinho e o cheiro amadeirado do seu perfume estava me deixando enlouquecida.

A necessidade de ar fez com que ele se afastasse, mas logo seus lábios vermelhos, pelo beijo e pelo meu batom, estavam no lóbulo da minha orelha, descendo pelo meu pescoço, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse todo o meu corpo. Minha mão parecia ter vida própria e enquanto uma apertava os cabelos de sua nuca, a outra percorria sua barriga, sentindo os músculos ali presente. E então foi a vez dele soltar um gemido perto do meu ouvido.

"Vamos subir?" - sussurrei próximo ao seu ouvido e imediatamente seus lábios estavam longe do meu corpo e ele me encarava com atenção, como que procurando alguma certeza em meus olhos.

Satisfeito com o que quer que ele tenha encontrado ali, ele se colocou de pé, me estendendo sua mão para me ajudar a levantar e logo estávamos no elevador rumo ao nosso quarto. Eu não ia negar que estava nervosa. Fazia cinco anos que eu não transava. Com dois filhos pequenos eu não tinha tempo para aquilo e quando minha necessidade estava muito grande eu acabava me satisfazendo sozinha, com meus brinquedinhos. Até por que não eram muitos os homens dispostos a se envolverem com uma mulher que trazia junto com ela dois filhos.

Entramos no quarto ainda de mãos dadas e Edward parecia tão pensativo quanto eu. O clima tinha mudado e era como se nós dois estivéssemos tímidos de repente. Mas ainda assim, Edward foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

"Obrigado pela companhia e pela noite, Bella. Eu me diverti muito" - ele disse deixando um beijo em minha testa.

"Edward, espera. Onde você vai?"

"Dormir no outro quarto, já que as crianças não estão aqui."

"Sério?" - perguntei e minha voz soou um pouco esganiçada até para mim mesma. - "Depois de tudo o que aconteceu lá embaixo?" - perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Bella, eu falei sério quando disse que você é especial. Eu não quero que você ache que"

"Eu não vou achar nada, Edward" - disse me aproximando e colocando um dedo em seus lábios. - "Nós dois somos adultos e capazes de lidar com os nossos desejos" - disse encarando seus olhos, para que ele visse a verdade por trás de cada uma das minhas palavras. - "A não ser que você não me queira dessa forma."

"Você é absurda, sabia?" - ele disse me puxando pela cintura, enquanto seus lábios buscavam novamente os meus.

Eu nem percebi quando suas mãos ágeis abriram o zíper do meu vestido. Mas seus lábios rapidamente deixaram os meus, descendo pelo meu pescoço e colo enquanto ele ia descendo o tecido pelo meu corpo, logo me deixando apenas com um conjunto de lingerie da mesma cor do vestido e os saltos prata. Ele se afastou por alguns segundos, me observando dos pés a cabeça e eu pude ver a luxúria em seu olhar.

Sem querer perder mais tempo, levei minhas mãos até sua camisa, desfazendo os botões rapidamente, aproveitando para passar minha mão pelo seu peitoral, descendo pelos braços. Sem esperar mais Edward retirou sapatos, meias e calça, ficando à minha frente apenas com uma boxer cinza e sem nem perceber eu me vi lambendo os lábios diante do volume que eu já podia ver ali.

Eu ainda estava totalmente perdida em seu corpo quando ele me pegou no colo, me carregando até a cama, me depositando no meio dela e se ajoelhando entre as minhas pernas. Com cuidado, quase como se eu fosse uma obra de arte, ele retirou meu soutien, deslizando a peça pelos meus braços, aproveitando para passar os dedos suavemente pela minha pele, me causando arrepios por onde eles passavam e aumentando a sensação de calor em meu baixo ventre.

"Linda" - ele sussurrou em meus lábios, antes de descer, tomando um dos meus seios em sua boca, enquanto usava a mão para massagear o outro.

Minha mão se mantinha presa em seu cabelo, enquanto meu quadril parecia ter vida própria, tentando criar algum tipo de fricção. E quando eu mordi seu ombro, foi a vez dele soltar um gemido em meu seio, o som reverberando diretamente em meu centro já escorrendo.

"Edward, por favor, eu preciso de você."

"Shh, linda, deixa eu cuidar de você" - ele disse antes de começar a depositar beijos por todo o meu corpo, descendo em direção à minha calcinha.

Tão lentamente como ele fizera com o soutien, ele foi descendo a calcinha por minhas pernas, aproveitando para tirar também meus saltos e massagear meus pés.

E ali estava eu, cinco anos depois completamente nua na frente de outro homem. Mas assim como o pensamento veio ele foi embora rapidamente quando Edward começou a subir novamente, distribuindo beijos alternados por entre minhas pernas, demorando-se na parte interna de minhas coxas.

"Eu posso sentir o cheiro da sua excitação daqui" - ele disse me observando de seu lugar entre minhas pernas, antes de voltar sua atenção para onde eu mais precisava dele.

Sua língua parecia estar em todo lugar, enquanto uma de suas mãos apertava minha coxa. De repente, sem aviso, eu senti um de seus dedos me invadindo, seguido por outros dois. Seus dedos entravam e saíam na mesma velocidade que ele lambia e sugava meu clitóris e eu não demorei a gozar, sentindo todo o meu corpo tremer, enquanto ele continuava lambendo e sugando cada gota do meu gozo.

Assim que ele se afastou, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto eu me ajoelhei à sua frente, colando nossos lábios mais uma vez, sentindo meu gosto em seus lábios, o que fez ele gemer contra mim. Aproveitando do seu momento de distração eu o empurrei sobre o colchão e, assim como ele, fui distribuindo beijos molhados por todo o seu peito, demorando em seus mamilos. Não me passou despercebido o gemido alto quando eu usei minha língua para circular seu mamilo. Edward ergueu o quadril para me ajudar a tirar sua boxer e eu não pude deixar de admirar o seu pau. Ele era realmente bonito. Nem pequeno nem grande demais, grosso na medida certa, com aquela veia saliente. Se houvesse uma premiação de pintos mais bonitos ele seria forte candidato com certeza.

"Viu algo de que gostou?" - ele perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

"Hum… não sei, ainda preciso experimentar para ter certeza" - e dizendo isso eu comecei a bombeá-lo com uma das mãos, enquanto usava a outra para brincar com suas bolas. Ao chegar novamente na cabecinha eu aproveitei para passar o dedão pela região, espalhando o pré-gozo acumulado ali, antes de descer minha mão novamente, mas dessa vez, enquanto minha mão ia descendo, meus lábios iam envolvendo seu pau ao mesmo tempo, arrancando algumas imprecações dele.

Eu continuei usando minhas mãos e boca para dar prazer a ele e eu sabia que ele estava cada vez mais descontrolado pelo aperto de sua mão no meu cabelo e pelos movimentos desesperados de seu quadril sobre a cama.

"Bella, por favor" - ele pediu com a voz arfante.

"O que você quer?" - perguntei encarando-o nos olhos, mas ainda apertando levemente seu pau com minha mão.

"Eu preciso estar dentro de você. Eu preciso te sentir."

E ele não precisava dizer mais nada.

"Camisinha?" - perguntei, torcendo para que ele tivesse alguma.

"Na carteira, no bolso da minha calça."

"Já estava com segundas intenções, Doutor Masen?"

"Não, nunca!" - ele respondeu rapidamente, os olhos arregalados me encarando. - "Eu apenas sou um homem precavido."

"Eu estou brincando, Edward, relaxa" - disse saindo da cama e indo até sua calça, jogada no chão, perto do meu vestido.

Logo eu estava novamente ao seu lado, desenrolando a camisinha sobre o seu pau e instantes depois eu finalmente fui me encaixando nele. Assim que ele estava inteiro dentro de mim, nós dois soltamos um gemido e então nossos olhos logo se procuraram, um fixo no outro, enquanto eu começava a cavalgá-lo. Lentamente no início, mas à medida que nós dois nos aproximávamos de nosso êxtase a velocidade foi aumentando. Eu usava seu peito para impulso, enquanto suas mãos se alternavam entre minha cintura e meus seios.

"Eu tô tão perto, baby!"

"Eu também." - e dizendo isso levei meus dedos até o ponto onde estávamos ligados, esfregando meu clitóris até estar gozando novamente, minhas paredes internas apertando o pau dele dentro de mim.

Assim que eu gozei Edward nos virou, mudando nossa posição e algumas estocadas depois foi a vez dele gozar, seus lábios colados aos meus. Continuamos abraçados naquela posição, os dois cansados e satisfeitos demais para nos mexermos, até que ele se virou e saiu da cama, indo descartar a camisinha.

Aproveitamos para tomar um banho juntos e dormimos, abraçados, quando o dia já estava quase amanhecendo.

-/-

**Arizona, 27 de março de 2019**

**EPOV**

Quase que em um acordo tácito, Bella e eu evitamos qualquer tipo de demonstração pública de afeto na frente das crianças na manhã seguinte, quando fomos buscá-las na casa de tia Tanya, mas eu podia sentir os olhares de Alice, Jasper e Rosalie sobre nós o tempo todo. Emmett parecia o mais alheio a tudo, ainda assim, ele foi o primeiro a tocar no assunto, quando já estávamos a caminho da Represa Hoover, na divisa entre os Estados de Nevada e do Arizona.

"Mamãe, agora o doc já é da família?"

"Quê?" - Bella perguntou, me olhando com os olhos arregalados antes de se virar para o filho mais novo no banco de trás. - "Por que você está perguntando isso?"

"Ontem a Rose disse que se eu queria que o doc fosse da família, então vocês tinham que ficar sozinhos para namorar" - Emmett disse, dando de ombros. - "Foi isso que o doc levou você pra fazer ontem, não foi?"

Eu não precisava olhar para a mulher sentada ao meu lado para saber que ela estava corando, provavelmente lembrando do fim da noite e da nossa manhã tanto quanto eu. Rapidamente eu tirei uma mão do volante, dando um leve aperto na sua, ao meu lado, apenas para ela saber que ia ficar tudo bem. Pelo espelho pude ver Alice nos observando.

"Emmett, meu amor. Você ainda é muito novinho para entender, mas não é assim que as coisas acontecem" - ela disse, desviando o olhar rapidamente do filho para mim. - "Eu e Edward apenas saímos para jantar e conversar como amigos fazem."

O resto da viagem de 40 minutos até a represa passou sem qualquer outro tipo de pergunta. Depois que Bella respondeu ao filho ela colocou uma das playlists da viagem para tocar, em uma clara tentativa de evitar outras perguntas.

"Você está bem?" - murmurei para ela, observando-a morder o lábio inferior, através da minha visão periférica.

"Hum hum" - ela respondeu me dando um pequeno sorriso.

-/-

"Doc, posso falar com você?" - Alice perguntou assim que eu estacionei o carro na beira do lago Mead.

"Claro, querida" - respondi, acenando com a cabeça para Bella, que nos observava enquanto ajudava os outros a saírem do carro. - "O que houve?" - perguntei depois que caminhamos um pouco na direção contrária a dos outros.

"Eu gosto muito de você, doc. Você faz a minha mãe rir como o meu pai fazia. Ninguém mais fez ela rir desse jeito desde que o papai morreu. Mas ela é minha mãe e eu preciso saber quais são as suas intenções com ela."

Eu senti uma vontade absurda de rir ao mesmo tempo em que queria abraçá-la apertado. Era lindo ver como os três se protegiam. Na verdade os cinco. Rose e Jasper mesmo não sendo da família tinham um senso de proteção para com Alice, Emmett e Bella da mesma forma. Era palpável o quanto que eles se amavam.

"Alice, meu bem, o que eu posso te dizer agora é que eu gosto muito da sua mãe e de você e do seu irmão também. E que a última coisa que eu quero é fazer qualquer um de vocês sofrer" - disse me sentando de frente para ela, na beira do lago. - "Mas as coisas entre os adultos não são tão simples assim. Quem dera fossem."

"Por que não?"

"Justamente porque sua mãe já sofreu muito, eu já sofri muito. Ela tem que pensar em você e no seu irmão… são muitas coisas que temos que conversar e levar em conta. Mas eu prometo que gosto muito dela e que se depender de mim eu vou continuar fazendo ela rir. Isso basta para você?"

"Por enquanto basta, doc. Eu confio em você" - ela disse me dando um beijo na bochecha antes de levantar, estendendo sua mão para mim, para irmos nos juntar aos outros.

-/-

Bella parecia ainda mais eufórica do que eu com a perspectiva de percorrer parte da icônica Rota 66. Eu já tinha tido a chance de percorrer trechos dela em Chicago e em Santa Mônica, mas ali a sensação era completamente diferente, era uma road trip por uma das estradas mais famosas do país, atravessando cidades históricas e que foram extremamente importantes nos anos de 1950 e 1960, em nosso percurso de 200 km até o Grand Canyon.

Depois de uma parada rápida em Seligman para abastecermos e as crianças irem ao banheiro, troquei de direção com Bella. E eu seria capaz de passar o resto da vida observando o jeito despreocupado com que ela parecia dirigir ali, os cabelos ao vento e um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

"O que você está olhando?" - ela perguntou de repente, desviando rapidamente os olhos da estrada deserta à nossa frente.

"Nada. Apenas admirando sua beleza."

"Eu devo estar horrível depois de mais de 3 horas nesse carro, nesse calor medonho."

"Você nunca me pareceu tão linda. Bem, mentira, talvez enquanto gritava meu nome comigo entre suas pernas" - sussurrei, me inclinando para perto do seu ouvido, para evitar que alguma das crianças ouvisse.

"Edward" - ela praticamente gritou, me dando um tapa no braço, que apenas me fez rir ainda mais.

"O que? Estou mentindo?" - perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha, tentando conter minha risada.

"Não sei… mas pelo o que me lembro, eu não fui a única a terminar a noite com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto."

"E eu nunca diria o contrário" - disse piscando.

-/-

Os três dias pelo Grand Canyon passaram voando. Durante o dia eu e Bella nos revezávamos para entreter as crianças. Andamos de cavalo, de barco pelo rio Colorado, de helicóptero… e de noite, depois que as crianças apagavam no quarto adjacente, depois de um dia repleto de aventuras, nós nos entregávamos aos toques, beijos e carícias e nos perdíamos um nos braços do outro. Sempre tomando cuidado para estarmos apresentáveis pela manhã cedo, quando geralmente Emmett vinha se juntar a nós na cama.

Eu já tinha me acostumado com aquela rotina e não queria pensar como seria quando a viagem acabasse e Bella me deixasse na porta do restaurante, onde tudo começou, para pegar meu carro e cada um seguir seu caminho. Eu ainda teria cinco dias de férias e a ideia era finalmente pegar um avião rumo a Chicago e ir visitar minha mãe em casa. Era hora de fazer as pazes com a minha cidade também.

**Kayenta, Arizona, 30 de março de 2019**

Decidimos parar no Monument Valley de última hora. Na verdade o lugar fazia parte do meu roteiro, mas não do de Bella e das crianças, mas era um lugar que eu, como fã da trilogia De Volta Para o Futuro e de filmes de faroeste queria visitar desde sempre.

Eu tinha reserva em um hotel simples na cidade de Kayenta, a poucos quilômetros do Vale e quando chegamos lá eles não tinham nenhum quarto família liberado. Apenas outro quarto simples como o meu. Mas a gentil senhora na recepção se dispôs imediatamente a colocar uma cama de solteiro em cada quarto, para nos acomodar, alegando nunca ter visto uma família tão bonita e feliz. Bella tentou corrigi-la, mas eu apenas dei de ombro… um sorriso involuntário se formando em meu rosto.

"Mamãe, podemos fazer uma noite das garotas?" - Alice pediu olhando para Bella com os olhos brilhando. - "Podemos assistir filmes de meninas e comer pipoca?"

Senti os olhos de Bella me procurando, sem saber o que responder e apenas acenei com a cabeça, sorrindo para ela.

"Ótimo, eu e os meninos teremos uma noite de filmes de terror e besteiras" - eu disse, rindo ao ouvir os gritos animados de Emmett e Jasper.

"Edward, eu não acho que filme de terror seja uma boa" - Bella disse enquanto nos despedíamos na porta do quarto dela, que ficava de frente para o meu. - "Da última vez que o Emm assistiu um ele não me deixou dormir a noite inteira."

"Não se preocupe, linda" - eu disse, colocando uma mexa do seu cabelo para trás da orelha. - "Nós três ficaremos bem."

-/-

Emmett tinha acabado de comer seu terceiro cachorro quente e agora estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada em meu colo, os olhos vidrados em A Bruxa, que passava em meu laptop. Não demorou para que ele pegasse minha mão e colocasse em seu cabelo, indicando que queria um cafuné.

Jasper estava sentado ao meu lado, as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama.

"Doc, você vai casar com a tia Bella?" - ele perguntou de repente, sem tirar os olhos da tela à nossa frente, quase me fazendo engasgar com a minha água.

"Eu e a Bella somos apenas amigos, Jasper" - respondi evitando seu olhar, embora eu agora pudesse sentir que ele me encarava.

"Eu ia gostar se você casasse com ela" - ele tornou a dizer.

"Por que?" - perguntei curioso.

"A Alice sempre chora na escola em dia que tem atividade envolvendo nossos pais. E a tia Bella acaba chorando também. Se você casar com a tia Bella, vai poder virar pai da Alice e do Emm e eles não vão precisar chorar mais" - ele disse com toda sua lógica infantil. - "Além do mais, ouvi mamãe falando outro dia com o meu papai que ela queria tanto que a tia Bella encontrasse um novo namorado. E namorados casam, certo?"

"Er… acho que sim."

"Então, vocês vão casar?" - ele tornou a perguntar. - "Eu não gosto de ver a Alice chorando."

Eu finalmente resolvi pausar o filme, já que ninguém estava prestando atenção, Emmett a muito tempo adormecido em meu colo, e encarei o menino loiro ao meu lado.

"Eu não sei, Jasper. Casamento é coisa séria que tem que ser muito bem pensada e planejada. Eu e a Bella acabamos de nos conhecer. E mesmo que um dia isso aconteça" - eu disse, percebendo naquele momento que a ideia não me parecia tão assustadora como teria parecido há um tempo -, "ninguém garante que a Alice não vai mais chorar por causa do pai dela, porque eu nunca vou substituir o lugar dele na vida dela e a falta que ele faz para ela, para a Isabella e para o Emmett."

"Bem que o papai diz que ser adulto é muito complicado" - ele disse me encarando sério.

"Você nem imagina, amigão" - eu disse bagunçando seu cabelo, antes de levantar, colocando Emmett na cama e indo em direção à cama de solteiro. - "Boa noite."

"Boa noite, Doc."

Eu estava rolando na cama, de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir dormir, uma parte minha pensando no que Jasper tinha me dito e outra sentindo falta do corpo da morena que devia estar adormecida no outro quarto colado ao meu. Apesar do pouco tempo eu tinha me acostumado a dormir com ela em meus braços e estava sentindo falta daquilo.

Talvez por isso eu não tenha demorado a ouvir os soluços vindo da cama de casal ao meu lado. Rapidamente acendi o abajur na mesinha de cabeceira e encarei a figura encolhida de Emmett chorando, os olhos castanhos como os da mãe arregalados.

"O que houve amigão?" - perguntei me ajoelhando ao seu lado na cama.

"Eu tive um pesadelo."

"Foi só um filme, Emmett. Eu e Jasper estamos aqui com você" - eu disse voltando a acariciar seu cabelo, enquanto ele ainda soluçava baixinho. - "Você quer que eu chame a sua mãe?" - perguntei já pensando na bronca que Bella ia me dar por ter me avisado sobre o filme de terror.

Mas para minha surpresa ele apenas negou com a cabeça, se agarrando firme à minha camisa.

"Posso dormir com você, Doc?" - ele perguntou entre os soluços.

E sem dizer nada eu apenas o carreguei em meus braços, deitando-o ao meu lado na pequena cama de solteiro, acariciando seu cabelo castanho até ele finalmente cair no sono novamente.

-/-

**Springdale, Utah, 1⁰ de abril de 2019**

Na manhã seguinte nos reunimos cedo na ampla sala onde era servido o café da manhã e eu e Bella não conseguíamos esconder nossos sorrisos ao ver a animação com que as crianças contavam sobre a noite anterior. Alice e Rosalie contando sobre terem assistido Frozen enquanto pintavam as unhas de Bella, e Jasper e Emmett contando sobre o filme de terror. Quando Bella perguntou se o filho sentiu medo o menino negou veementemente, dizendo não ser mais criança e eu apenas pisquei para ele, cúmplice.

Por debaixo da mesa, eu e Bella mantínhamos nossas mãos unidas o máximo possível. Pela urgência com que ela agarrou minha mão ao sentar ao meu lado, acredito não ter sido o único a ter tido dificuldades em dormir sozinho. Embora eu pudesse ver em seu rosto que ela estava feliz pelo momento de diversão com as crianças.

Por ter dormido pouco eu aceitei de bom grado quando ela se ofereceu para dirigir as pouco mais de três horas até o Zion Park, em Utah, nossa última parada. Eu estava tão cansado que praticamente não vi a viagem passar.

Passamos o dia andando pelo parque, observando a variedade de pássaros e outros animais ali presentes, fizemos um piquenique e já quase na hora do parque fechar finalmente seguimos para o hotel. Embora ninguém falasse, o sentimento era o mesmo em todos: ninguém queria que aquele dia acabasse. Eu podia ver o misto de tristeza e alegria no rosto de Bella cada vez que uma das crianças me tirava de perto dela, demandando um pouco mais da minha atenção. É como se todas elas temessem que eu fosse sumir a partir do dia seguinte. E para falar a verdade eu mesmo não sabia o que iria acontecer.

Eu sabia que eu e Bella precisávamos conversar, mas eu tinha medo de iniciar qualquer conversa sobre nós dois. Haveria um nós dois? Haveria um futuro para a gente em Los Angeles?

Depois do jantar assistimos um filme com as crianças, todos juntos aconchegados em uma das camas de casal do quarto família onde estávamos. Depois que o filme acabou ajudei Bella a colocar as crianças, já adormecidas, na cama, no outro quarto e então voltamos para o nosso quarto. Eu podia ver nos olhos dela que ela estava tão temerosa quanto eu pelo o que viria a seguir a partir do dia seguinte e então deixamos que nossos toques falassem o que ainda não éramos capazes de dizer. Que nossos corpos nos dessem as certezas que nossas mentes não sabiam dar.

Horas depois Isabella tinha a cabeça apoiada em meu peito, a respiração ainda um pouco ofegante, quando finalmente resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

"Você já sabe o que vai fazer amanhã, depois que pegar o seu carro?"

"Sobre isso" - disse sem saber direito como começar - "resolvi não pegar meu carro amanhã" - disse finalmente, me sentando, observando ela fazer o mesmo, me encarando. - "Vou alugar um carro e dirigir até Chicago. Pegarei meu carro na volta."

"Mas…"

"Faz mais sentido do que eu voltar até quase Los Angeles para depois subir de novo. Visitar minha mãe sempre foi a ideia no final dessa viagem. Eu não estarei fazendo as pazes inteiramente com o meu passado se eu não pisar novamente em Chicago."

"E você pretendia me contar isso em algum momento, se eu não tivesse perguntado agora?" - ela perguntou desviando os olhos.

"Claro que sim" - disse agarrando suas mãos. - Eu só não sabia como fazer isso. Você pode não acreditar, mas eu não quero deixar vocês.

"Como vão ser as coisas quando voltar para casa?" - ela perguntou e ela nunca me pareceu tão vulnerável.

"Eu não sei, Bella, mas eu prometo que nós vamos dar um jeito."

-/-

**BPOV**

**Los Angeles, 8 de abril de 2019**

Quase uma semana tinha se passado desde a manhã em que nos despedimos de Edward em Utah; eu e as crianças de volta para casa e para a nossa rotina e ele em direção à casa da mãe em Chicago.

A viagem de volta para casa foi completamente diferente da viagem de ida. Até as crianças estavam caladas. E eu tentava a todo custo tentar pensar que era por isso que eu evitava me envolver com quem quer que fosse, afinal, qualquer coisa que desse errado, meus filhos seriam os maiores prejudicados.

Apesar da sua promessa de nos falarmos todos os dias eu não tive nenhuma notícia de Edward nos primeiros dois dias e tentei não ficar chateada com isso. Eu sabia que podia ligar ou mandar mensagem, mas eu queria respeitar o espaço dele. Além do mais, eu sabia que ele ia dirigir por quase 24 horas e eu podia imaginar a exaustão.

Esme e Angela não demoraram a perceber meu estado aéreo, o tempo inteiro encarando o celular. E como as crianças fizeram questão de contar tudo sobre "o doc que salvou a vida da mamãe e viajou o tempo todo com a gente" assim que chegamos, elas não demoraram a juntar as peças.

"Ele vai ligar, querida" - Esme disse sorrindo enquanto observávamos as crianças brincando no quintal.

"Eu não tenho notícias dele desde quinta, Esme e hoje já é segunda."

"Você sabe como é a vida de médico, Bella. Além do mais, depois de tantos dias fora, talvez ele tivesse coisas para resolver."

"Não sei. Eu prefiro não criar expectativas. Nem todos os amores são para ser vividos."

"Se ele não quisesse viver algo com você ele não teria te mandado aquela mensagem quinta-feira perguntando se as crianças eram as únicas a estarem sentindo a falta dele. Eu posso estar casada há muito tempo, mas ainda sei reconhecer um flerte Bella."

Antes que eu pudesse responder alguma coisa Emmett deu um grito no quintal e saiu correndo em direção a rua, seguido pelas outras crianças, me fazendo dar um salto em minha espreguiçadeira e correr atrás delas.

Assim que eu e Esme chegamos à calçada meu coração praticamente falhou uma batida diante da cena à minha frente: Edward abaixado na calçada, com todas as crianças jogadas em cima dele. Quando seu olhar encontrou o meu seu sorriso se ampliou ainda mais, embora ele parecesse um pouco apreensivo.

"É ele?" - Esme perguntou baixinho ao meu lado e assim que eu confirmei com a cabeça, sem conseguir tirar meus olhos dos de Edward, ela deu um jeito de convencer as crianças a entrarem com ela, prometendo que Edward entraria logo em seguida.

**EPOV**

"Oi" - eu disse finalmente me levantando e parando à frente dela.

"Oi - ela respondeu mordendo o lábio. - "O que você está fazendo aqui? Como descobriu meu endereço?"

"Eu estava em Chicago sentindo falta de vocês. A viagem até lá foi horrível, o silêncio no carro era assustador… tudo me fazia sentir falta de vocês. Eu estava sentado lá um dia desenhando você e as crianças quando eu me lembrei de onde eu conhecia Rose e Jasper." - eu disse praticamente sem respirar - "Quando voltei enviei uma mensagem para o Dr. Cullen pedindo a ajuda dele, contei nossa história e ele me deu seu endereço. Não sem antes ameaçar me caçar até no inferno se eu machucar você ou as crianças."

"Pera, você conhecia Rose e Jasper?" - ela perguntou parecendo confusa. - E você desenha? Então era isso que você estava fazendo quando eu via você com um lápis e um caderno na mão?"

"De tudo o que eu falei isso foi tudo o que você reteve?" - perguntei rindo, repetindo o que ela tinha me perguntado no dia em que nos conhecemos. - "Eu não conhecia exatamente os dois, mas o rosto deles não me eram estranhos e então eu me dei conta que era por causa do portarretrato que o Dr. Cullen tem da família na mesa dele e que eu já vi várias vezes no hospital. Eu não me dei conta antes porque você chama ele de Carlisle e para mim ele é sempre o Dr. Cullen" - expliquei. - "E sim, eu desenho nas horas vagas. Quer dizer, eu não desenhava há anos, mas parece que uma certa morena e sua família me devolveram minha inspiração. Inclusive minha mãe ficou eufórica com isso."

"Fico feliz que tudo tenha dado certo no final, Edward" - ela disse, mexendo as mãos nervosamente. - "É melhor eu entrar, preciso começar a fazer a janta e começar a supervisionar os deveres para amanhã."

"Espera" - eu disse dando um passo para a frente e segurando as mãos dela. - "Aquele dia em Utah, assim que o seu carro sumiu da minha vista com as crianças eu quis te ligar e pedir para voltar. Ali eu soube que eu não queria e não ia aguentar ficar longe de vocês. Mas eu não podia. Eu me obriguei a ir até Chicago por mim, mas também por vocês, porque você e as crianças merecem um Edward inteiro. Um Edward totalmente aberto para o presente e para o futuro e não um Edward preso ao futuro. Desculpa se eu não liguei todos os dias como eu disse que eu ia fazer ou se eu demorei para voltar, mas eu precisava desse tempinho para me livrar totalmente dos meus fantasmas para estar aqui, inteiro para você."

E antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, os lábios dela finalmente uniram-se aos meus. Me fazendo finalmente entender a sensação de estar em casa...

* * *

**N/A: Senhor, o parto que foi criar esse plot e essa história! As meninas do grupo do pinto e quem me acompanha no twitter acompanhou um pouquinho da saga que foi criar essa história. **

**Vicky, quando vi seus combos fiquei muito sem saber o que fazer com eles. Logo de cara eu sabia que ia trabalhar com o combo 1, mas o primeiro plot que veio na minha cabeça não me agradava inteiramente. Eu cheguei a começar a desenvolvê-lo, mas algo não estava me agradando e embora a Kah me dissesse para seguir em frente eu estava empacada. Até que faltando pouco menos de 20 dias para a entregue me deu a louca e eu resolvi mudar e só então a história fluiu (até demais, afinal veja o tamanho disso, desculpa.). Tentei ao máximo usar unir a imagem e algumas referências da música, como o fato de ser uma pessoa que está acostumada a estar sozinha, mas que aceita que aquela nova pessoa vá com ele e aceita se abrir por ela. Eu espero de coração que você tenha gostado.**

**Meninas que foram guerreiras e chegaram até aqui, me contem o que acharam nos comentários e não deixem também de ler e comentar as outras ones. Tem muita fic boa para ser lida nesse projeto!**

**E o epílogo sai daqui a pouquinho!**

**Beijocas**

**XXXX**

**N/B: Olá meninas, eu sou a Kah e foi com muita honra que betei essa história incrível! Vocês estão vivas? Porque eu quase não resisti a tanta fofura *-*. Como já dito, mas continuarei enfatizando, foi uma honra acompanhar a Taty em todo o processo de criação dessa One, ver todos os diálogos incríveis sendo criados, as cenas, o envolvimento do Edward tanto com as crianças, como com a Bella. Foi muito maravilhoso participar disso tudo, desde a criação do título até o ponto final. Então Taty, muito obrigada pelo convite, espero ter ajudado o máximo possível e também que embarquemos juntas em novos projetos no futuro..**

**Agora é com vocês, comentem tudo que acharam, recomendem aqui e as amigas em geral, encham a Taty e a história de muitos mimos e amor, porque ambas merecem. E parabéns a Victória por ser a amiga sortuda sorteada pela Taty e detentora desse combo incrível. E caso queiram conhecer um pouco mais dessa que vos fala, é só me seguirem no twitter: KaahNannda.**

**~Kiss K Nanda.**


	3. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Los Angeles, 22 de março de 2020.**

"Todo mundo pronto?" - Edward perguntou entrando no carro, observando Jasper, Rose, Emmett e Alice no banco de trás, todos acenaram com a cabeça.

"Pronta?" - Ele me perguntou antes de ligar o carro, dando a partida depois que acenei também.

Como na viagem de um ano antes, paramos em _Mojave_ para uma refeição rápida e para relembrar como tudo começou. Dessa vez, diferente de um ano antes, Edward fez questão de ser ele a fazer nossos pedidos e de informar ao atendente sobre minha alergia. Segundo ele, sempre será grato por aquele traço de amendoim no meu hambúrguer, mas o susto passado já valeu por uma vida inteira.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois saímos de _Mojave_, desta vez sem incidentes e pouco mais de três horas foi o tempo gasto para chegar ao _Bellagio_, em _Las Vegas_. Mal saí do carro, Esme, Angela, minha mãe e Elisabeth, mãe de Edward, além de Alice e Rose, me sequestraram, enquanto Edward cuidava de fazer o check in junto com Emmett e Jasper.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que deixei Edward me convencer a fazer um casamento em _Vegas_ com nossas famílias e amigos. Como já tive um casamento tradicional. Por mim casaria com apenas nossa presença e das crianças. Mas ele fez questão de contar com Esme, Carlisle, sua mãe e até mesmo Angela, que apesar de ser minha cunhada do primeiro casamento se mostrou extremamente feliz de me ver recomeçando.

Quando resolvemos oficializar nosso relacionamento, _Vegas_ logo pareceu ser o lugar certo, já que foi ali onde nosso relacionamento mudou. Edward parecia uma criança planejando tudo e depois do que aconteceu com sua primeira tentativa de casamento, não pude negar isso a ele.

Por isso aqui estou sendo massageada, esfoliada, cabelo penteado, unha feita, maquiagem, enquanto tudo o que queria era voltar para os braços do homem que amo.

Quando a noite finalmente começou a cair vesti o vestido marfim que comprei especialmente para a ocasião, reapliquei _meu batom vermelho_, peguei o buquê de copos de leite e segui com a minha turma para a capela _Viva Las Vegas_, onde meu pai, Carlisle e os meninos esperam por nós.

Se achei que não me emocionaria no meu casamento com Edward, por já ter casado uma vez, estava completamente enganada. Por mais seja uma cerimônia com um _sósia do Elvis_, foi extremamente emocionante. Mas sem comparações.

O que eu vivi com James sempre será algo único, mas nunca me imaginei conhecendo outra pessoa e me apaixonando novamente e então surgiu Edward, para mostrar que segundas chances são possíveis e que sempre há espaço para o amor na nossa vida quando nos abrimos para ele.

E nenhum de nós foi capaz de segurar as lágrimas quando o _sósia do Elvis_ falou sobre como _o amor tem todas as respostas_ e muitas vezes sabe o que é certo para nós antes mesmo de nos darmos conta disso.

A cerimônia passou como um borrão e logo voltamos ao _Bellagio_, onde meu pai fez reserva no restaurante para celebrar o casamento. Para horror de Ben, namorado de Angela, fiz questão de entregar o buquê em mãos da minha melhor amiga e ex-cunhada.

Estávamos terminando de jantar, quando Emmett se aproximou, sentando em meu colo, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Mamãe?"

"Oi meu amor?"

"Agora o Doc é da família?"

"Agora é" - Disse rindo, piscando para Edward.

"Agora ele vai ser meu papai?"

"Seu papai vai ser sempre o James, Emmett" - Edward disse, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa - "Mas se quiser, posso ser seu papai emprestado."

"Você pode?"

"Eu vou adorar."

"Meu também?" - Alice se aproximou, abraçando Edward pelo pescoço.

"Claro que sim, princesa."

E quando achei que não podia me apaixonar mais pelo meu marido, ele me mostrou estar novamente enganada.

"Eu já disse que amo a forma como você cuida deles?" – Perguntei me inclinando, murmurando em seu ouvido, aproveitando que todos pareciam distraídos, conversando e saboreando o jantar.

"Eu amo eles como se fossem meus, Bella."

"Eu sei, por isso, mal posso esperar para ver você carregando esse aqui"- Disse colocando a mão dele sobre o meu ventre ainda reto por sobre o vestido. E naquele momento eu sabia que a emoção que eu via no rosto dele era exatamente a mesma que ele podia ver no meu.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: Acabou! Eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa jornada de superação e crescimento do Edward e da Bella e dessa família linda. Porque eu preciso dizer que eu simplesmente amo os momentos das crianças com o Doc. Mais uma vez quero agradecer a todo mundo que acompanhou os surtos, que comentou e surtou com os teasers no twitter... inclusive quem quiser, lá no crazy(ponto)cullen1 tem algumas imagens que eu fui liberando durante a escrita.**

**E Vicky, mais uma vez espero que tenha gostado. Foi de coração.**

**Beijocas e até o próximo!**

**XXXX**

**N/B: Vocês esperavam esse mimo lindo e perfeito ainda hoje? Porque até eu mesma me surpreendi com a existência do mesmo haha. Mas não foi a coisa mais fofa? O enlace real dessa família linda e que merece toda felicidade do mundo.**

**Não deixem de comentar aqui também, deixem as palavras fluírem e distribuam amor a esses personagens tão queridos e também a Taty que é a mente linda por trás de tudo. Novamente agradeço pela oportunidade de estar integrada a essa história e também reitero os parabéns a Victória, aproveita linda, espero que tenha gostado de coração de tudo que leu até aqui. Querendo conhecer-me mais, é só seguir no twitter: KaahNannda.**

**~Kiss K Nanda.**


End file.
